Padawan Again
by coranajade
Summary: kid!obi-wan Without giving too much away, Dooku has Obi-Wan he doesn't want to kill him he wants to keep him. Just a bit of fun. Set during the Clone Wars.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by the image below and some of the comments made, obviously minus the dead Anakin!**

 **art/Obi-Wan-Captured-CW-Doodle-AU-109496564**

 **Also thank you for the reviews so far! I've made a couple of changes to the first chapter.**

 **Thanks again for reading!**

* * *

His head is spinning he feels sick the same sick feeling he gets when Anakin decides to nose dive a speeder…or ship…in fact any flying vehicle. His eyes are still closed he tries to remember was he flying with Anakin? No Anakin isn't here, he can't sense him nearby.

Slowly he opens his eyes, he's on a soft bed a very comfortable room, he doesn't sit up he knows he isn't ready yet and his hands are bound.

The door opens and his captor walks in and Obi-Wan grits his teeth. "Dooku"

The former Jedi strides in with grace and confidence, "Obi-Wan, welcome."

Obi-Wan tries to calm himself before speaking to the Count, "Why am I not dead Dooku, you have certainly tried often enough but kidnapping? You do know that a rescue party will be coming for me"

Dooku can't help but chuckle, "They can certainly try and find you but rest assured they will fail my friend while I have tried to have you killed it has failed as was my attempt to turn you to my way of thinking." He walks over to Obi-Wan looking down fondly at him, it gives Obi-Wan a chill down his spine. "You are my grandpadawan…grandson if you will."

"I am no such thing Dooku!"

"You were my Padawans apprentice and don't lie to me, you know Jedi see their Padawans as their children and the Padawans view their Master as a parent although they won't admit it." Dooku pulls a blanket over Obi-Wan who tries to move away.

"What do you want Dooku?" Obi-Wan never thought that being covered up would make him feel cold to the core.

Dooku smiles at him, "You of course." He moves away from him towards the door, "All will be revealed soon. For now, you need your sleep," He closes the door behind him and Obi-Wan can hear it sealing followed by a faint whispering…gas.

He contemplates holding his breath but he can't get out the door. He smells the gas now…it's a sleeping agent…he decides the best thing to do is wait and see if he can find another solution to his predicament. Within a few minutes he is out cold.

An hour later droids enter the room and collect the sleeping Jedi taking him out the room and down the corridor to a chamber with a rather large old machine reaching down from the ceiling to a dull metal plate below, placing the Jedi on the metal plate they move back.

Dooku is in an observation room next door watching the unconscious Obi-Wan. He can't keep the smile off his face as he activates the machine.

The machine works for a few hours before dying out. Dooku heads out the observation room and into the main chamber. On the metal bed are Obi-Wan Kenobi's Jedi robes and a small child. Dooku scoops up his grandson using part of Obi-Wans tunic to cover the boy. He might not be able to get Qui-Gon back but he can at least have his grandPadawan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks again for the reviews and the tips. Oh and someone asked if this is a de-aged Obi-Wan or Clone child. This is Obi-Wan no clone!**

 **Just noticed the duplication! Fixed now. Update added.**

* * *

Oddly enough the first thing Obi-Wan notices is that his feet are bare. Why would Dooku remove his boots it doesn't make sense. His next thought was that meant someone was in here while he was unconscious.

Stretching out he notices his hands are no longer bound. Opening his eyes, looking around he is in the same room but somethings…different.

Pushing himself up he freezes as his eyes widen looking at his small hands then down at himself. He is dressed in a navy blue shirt and trousers made of a fine silk. _How in the nine hells of Corellia?!_

The door hisses as it slides open and Dooku strides in. "Good to see you are awake. You slept longer than expected. I was worried." The Counts eyes are fixed on Obi-Wan, gleaming. Obi-Wan pushes himself back against the wall panic swelling inside him. "Dooku, you are insane! What have you done to me?"

Using the Force Dooku brings a chair over and sits down in front of the bed, smiling. "You have already worked that out my young friend." Obi-Wan tries to process what happened to him he hopes it is an illusion but the Force tells him it's real "But this is impossible, you can't...!"

Dooku smirks a slight sadistic gleam in his eye. "We discovered an ancient device and since I can't seem to kill you." Standing up he towers over Obi-Wan who looks to be between 3 and 4 years old physically. "Now you must be hungry."

Dooku picks up Obi-Wan who instantly starts struggling. Dooku grins as he easily restrains the boy. "Now you will behave yourself." Obi-Wan tries the best he can to remove his hands from the Counts grip but it's like he has no strength whatsoever. "Or you'll do what to me, Dooku?" Lifting a finger pointing it at Obi-Wan Dooku sends a flash of Force lighting into the child causing him to yell out. "Now behave." He carries a stunned Obi-Wan out the room.

He takes in everything as he is carried down the corridor, walls cut from stone therefore must be underground or in a cave. 4 no 5 rooms off this corridor and so far only his room seems to require a key card. _That's good news if I can get past that door._

Looking at the Count out the corner of his eye Dooku isn't looking at him but he knows the former Jedi is aware he is making mental notes, after all Dooku trained Qui-Gon and it was one of the first things Qui-Gon taught him, to be aware of everything. _You never know when the smallest detail might be the most important._ Obi-Wan hears his former Masters words in his head.

Through a door into another but shorter corridor, he spots a heavy looking sculpture on a pedestal. He just hopes this transformation hasn't affected his ability to touch the Force. Reaching out he raises the sculpture up and smashes it over Dooku's head. Dooku falls to the floor shaking his head dropping in the process Obi-Wan who takes off running as best has his small legs will carry him.

Running into the next corridor Obi-Wan starts to feel he may actually get out of this one. His hope fades as he comes to another door that requires a key card, using the Force he knows that is where he wants to go, the hanger bay. He turns back looking to see if he can get in via another door to see Dooku walking towards him. "I did warn you to behave." Raising his hand Force lightening engulfs the screaming boy.

Anakin paces up and down the reception room of Padme's apartment. "Anakin, I'm sure Obi-Wan will be found." Rising from her seat the senator walks over to him placing a gentle hand on his face. Looking at her he wants to believe her.

Sighing taking his face away from her hand he starts to pace again "The council have forbidden me from searching assigning me to the senate for the next month. It's been 2 weeks and their search teams have turned up nothing. I know if I could just get out there I could find him."

Padme watches him her eyes filled with sympathy. "If you're assigned to the senate…then I could request your help…as I am about to go on a diplomatic mission that might be dangerous and I could use some Jedi protection." Anakin frowns at her, "Didn't you just…oh…" he smiles at her kissing her head. "What would I do without you?"

Obi-Wan sat on the floor of his room meditating. He came to the conclusion after the first few escape attempts that his only way out of here was rescue and despite the Counts twisted affection for him and his current situation, Dooku was not above severe punishment, "Spare the rod spoil the child" he had said after Obi-Wans 4th escape attempt.

And punishment wasn't just for escaping, refusing to eat, attacking the "nanny" who came to "look after" him when Dooku was busy or out and using the Force to break apart a toy Dooku had handed him and expected him to "play" with. How did Qui-Gon survive being apprenticed to this man!

His room door opens and the nanny walks in with a tray of food and a drink. Dooku had been clever here as well, a cyborg, Jedi mind tricks won't work on her although he did try and she just laughed at him. "Dinner time Obi-Wan." She places the tray on the small table pulling out the chair.

"I'm busy." He doesn't open his eyes, _Come on Anakin where are you?_ "Now now, you know your grandfather wants you to grow up big and strong." A slight flash of anger. "He is NOT my grandfather." It's her turn to get angry now she turns to him with that patronizing look that parents and caretakers of children do, knotted brows, hands on hips and looking down at him. "Obi-Wan Kenobi you come here right now and eat your dinner or I will have to inform your grandfather you are misbehaving…again!"

Sighing he gets to his feet and heads over to the table. "Good boy! Now if you eat it all up I might give you a treat." He cringes at her praise as he picks at the food. _Anakin!_


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up he is confused…he didn't remember going to bed…that blasted woman had drugged his food! Great so now it's not just the gassing he needs to worry about.

Rubbing his face he sits up only to see that Dooku is back and has been watching him. "Good morning." The Count smiles warmly at him, Obi-Wan cringes inside. "Serina tells me you behaved while I was away. So you can have a gift." He holds out a starfighter toy.

Obi-Wan looks at the toy he really doesn't want to give into Dooku's demands or play into his delusion but he needs to survive this. He reluctantly takes hold of it but Dooku doesn't let it go his eyes glaring at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan swallows sighing. "thank you." Dooku glares at him for a moment longer before letting it go "That will have to do for now." Standing up he heads for the door before turning back, "Serina will be along shortly to get you ready for breakfast." Obi-Wan cringes as he watches Dooku leave, he tosses the fighter to the bottom of the bed and gets up deciding to get dressed before the nanny appears.

Obi-Wan pulls on the t-shirt just at Serina walks in. "Good morning Obi-Wan did you sleep well?" He glares at her, "Well since you drugged my dinner I think you know the answer to that." She acts like she has no idea what he is on about, "You must have been very tired you fell asleep at the table." He scowls at her.

"Well done! You managed to dress yourself again." She reaches down to pick him up and he dodges past her walking to the door "I am quite capable of walking unaided." Serina walks in front of him blocking his way. "Your grandfather has stated you are to be carried for your own safety." She reaches down picking him up. Breathing in deeply he tries to keep him calm.

During his time as a Jedi he has endured much, from being shot at, to torture both physical and mental, being enslaved twice even Anakins flying is a trial! But this is something else entirely and to make matters worse he's almost entirely helpless to do anything about it.

Serina carries him into the dining room where Dooku is already sitting she places him on the built up chair so he can sit at the table. "Now you be a good boy and show your grandfather how you can eat all your breakfast."

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes. "Clearly Qui-Gon failed to teach you manners." Dooku remarks lifting his cup to take a drink of tea. Obi-Wan feels rage rising in him, "You have no right to comment on his teachings." He instantly regrets it waiting for Dooku's "punishment" but nothing comes. Dooku just sits watching him as he eats his breakfast.

Obi-Wan slowly starts to eat, after eating the eggs he notices something doesn't feel right right. He can't put his finger on it, he suddenly thinks that's funny and chuckles. Dooku watches him intently. He's been drugged yet again but this time it's different, he can't think clearly but he's not tired, another chuckle.

Dooku rises from his seat walking towards him and Serina comes over to steady Obi-Wan as Dooku raises his hand towards Obi-Wan who chuckles again. The dark lord places his hand on Obi-Wans head using the Force to weave his way through the Jedi's Mind.

Dooku allows himself a smile as even with the spice inhibiting Obi-Wans mind the young Jedi has instantly used the Force to protect his memories. _Impressive Obi-Wan but that is not what I am after_ He continues on his task before slamming a Force suggestion to sleep into his mind.

He groans as he wakes up this time he feels like he has a hangover. What did that deranged Count do to him this time? Sitting up wincing as he does his head is splitting, just what was in those eggs! He's back in his bedroom after a few moments he gets off the bed and he isn't aware that as he does so he picks up the Starfighter toy.

He spots on the little table a box sealed with buttons and placing the toy down he looks around making sure this isn't a trap. He then attempts to open the box but he can't seem to unfasten the buttons.

Slowly his eyes widen as he comes to realise what Dooku did to him, his motor skills have been altered. A flash comes to his mind of Dooku's hand on his head at breakfast. The door opens behind him and Dooku walks in quite pleased with the results of his little test. "I can see you have worked out what has happened to your motor skills." He picks up the box opening the buttons with ease revealing inside…Obi-Wans lightsaber. "Clearly you won't be needing this."

Obi-Wans face flushes red and again picks up the starfighter. "What do you hope to accomplish by this Dooku? You are trying to make me a child but your one big mistake is my mind and I'll have you know it's been tried before to wipe my mind and failed. What makes you think you can succeed before help comes for me."

Dooku smirks as he watches Obi-Wan. "You friends will not find you. *He takes a menacing step towards Obi-Wan. "I am a patient man and I have plenty of time to work on you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews!**

"Anakin, it's been 3 weeks now and we have almost searched every set of co-ordinates you have and there is no sign of his fighter." Padme looks over to Anakin as he scours over the scans. "There's got to be something else we can try."

He doesn't look at her as he keeps looking at the screen, "I'm not giving up on him." She watches him sadly _maybe this wasn't such a good idea_. "Wait…I think." Anakin turns his seat round to the console moving the ship closer to a blip in the distance. "That's it! That's his fighter!" He looks at her grinning, She looks round at the scans. "It looks to be abandoned." Anakin calls to R2. "R2, try and get in touch with R4 see what information you can get from him."

R2 beeps at him and connecting with the ship he makes contact with the droid on Obi-wans derelict fighter. After a few minutes that felt like a lifetime to Anakin information started to appear on the display in front of him. "I knew it, the fighter was sent here on automatic pilot and according to R4 it wasn't Obi-Wan that sent that last message. The fighter was launched from Arbra." He frowns puzzled. "What was Obi-Wan doing out there, his last known stop was Naboo to refuel so why would he be on Arbra."

Padme frowns at the mention of Naboo's neighbours, "Arbra? That's the closest Separatist world to Naboo. There's nothing there that I know of that's of any importance in the war." Anakin inputs the co-ordinates, "Let's go and pay them a visit."

Obi-Wan sits on the floor using the Force to move the Starfighter toys around. Serina had pretty much told him he ether played with the toys or Dooku would make him one way or another. He still wasn't sure exactly what Dooku had messed about with in his brain. He knows that Dooku has done something to make him attached to the red Starfighter he noticed that finally on the 3rd day after Dooku messed with his head and his motor skills. So he has problems with buttons and laces. But he wasn't eager to have the Count rummage around in his head again and they didn't seem to care that he used the Force to "play".

He doesn't know what day it is between being drugged to take an afternoon naps and gassed or drugged at night. Although he suspects Dooku may have done something there as one afternoon he hadn't even had lunch and was certain there was no gas and he fell asleep. Also he fell asleep on the floor the other day.

He turns his attention back to the 3 starfighters wondering how fast he could get them to go round the room. Raising his hand, the 3 of them start to speed up going round and round. He tries to hide it but this was actually a little bit fun. He starts to have then dodge and weave around each other and things in the room.

What he doesn't know is Dooku is watching him. A security camera was hidden in the room. The Count smiles to himself watching the Jedi playing. He knew that not punishing him for using the Force to play was a good idea. With the subtle suggestion that Obi-Wan wanted the Starfighter and allowing him to use the Force it's encouraging him to play without too much manipulation.

Serina walks in smiling in that sickening way she does, "Hello Obi-Wan." He looks at her with distain as he brings the fighters to the floor. "Serina, what patronizing thing are we doing today?" She keeps smiling as she picks him up, "Today your grandfather wants to watch some cartoons with you, isn't that fun!"

Using the Force he summons the red fighter to him, "I can think of better things to be doing, like getting out of here." That smile that he wishes he could wipe from her face, "Now you know it's dangerous outside and you need to stay inside where it's safe."

"Where I am held prisoner." He mutters as she carries him out his room and across the corridor to a sitting room. Dooku smiles at him warmly as he takes Obi-Wan from Serina and sits down on the sofa. A children's holo cartoon is playing, something about young Wookiees on an adventure.

Obi-Wan doesn't speak to Dooku blast he wishes he wasn't being held on his lap! He actually would rather be back in his room at least there spinning the fighters round the room was slightly amusing but this watching cartoons designed for infants was not his idea of fun. More like killing brain cells. He knows that Dooku finds this as mind numbingly dumb as he does but Dooku seems intent on getting him to do childish activities.

After 2 episodes of this show, the young wookiees talking about the colour of plants, animals and so on. He can feel himself nodding off. Panic goes through him, the last time he was in this state Dooku messed with his mind. He tries to draw on the Force to keep awake but something in him wants him to sleep.

He fights to no avail and falls fast asleep but the panic doesn't leave him and for the first time in many years Obi-Wan Kenobi has a nightmare.

"No!" he wakes in a panic arms and legs flailing as he tries to sit up. "Will you settle down or I will make you." Obi-Wan blinks looking up at Dooku who has been holding him while he slept, panic still coursing through he takes a deep breath trying to calm himself. What is going on with him he hasn't had a nightmare since…since after Qui-Gon was killed.

Still holding onto Obi-Wan, Dooku stands, "I believe it is time for you to go to bed." Obi-Wan struggles against him. "When are you going to give up and let me go!" Dooku calmly puts Obi-Wan down on the floor. His face pales and Obi-Wan backs up to the door, "Dooku…wait…no!" He screams as Dooku unleashes a barrage of Force lightening.

After a few minutes he stops, Obi-Wan is curled up on the floor crying. Dooku scoops him up with ease carrying the boy back to his room. Obi-Wan doesn't struggle as he is handed off to Serina who then changes him into his pyjamas and places him in bed. Dooku comes over placing a gentle hand affectionately on Obi-Wans head before leaving. Looking up through bleary red eyes Obi-Wan see's the first battle droid he has seen since he arrived talking with Dooku. Wiping his face Obi-Wan senses something…


	5. Chapter 5

Dooku watches the sleek silver Nubian ship on the scanner. It wasn't unusual to see ships from Naboo come to Arbra. Despite them being on opposing sides both planets still engaged in trade. This ship however was one from the Royal collection and as far as he knew the Queen wasn't visiting and the only other person who travels in these ships was Senator from Naboo.

"Keep an eye on our visitor" He strides out of the security room. He didn't get this far in life, Jedi or Sith without being prepared for any eventuality.

"I have contacted the Republic forces on Naboo and they are on their way." Padme informs Anakin as she holsters her blaster. Anakin nods only half listening, reaching out with the Force he can sense Obi-Wan. "He's here and he is destressed…I also sense…Dooku." He checks his lightsaber as he exits the ship and heads in the direction he believes Obi-Wan to be.

He wakes up rubbing his eyes as Serina enters in a hurry packing his clothes. He sits up smirking, "my friends are here for me you might as well take me to them. They will go easy on you if you do." Serina looks to him, "No Obi-Wan these are bad people who want to kidnap you to hurt your grandfather."

"He is not my grandfather!" Obi-Wan runs for the door only to be picked up by the nanny who sticks a needle in his neck, he struggles to get away from her but slowly he starts to succumb to the sedative.

Anakin pushes himself against the wall as a 4 super battle droids march by. He had found a passage way leading to what appeared to be a base inside the mountain. He could sense Dooku was nearby and he had no doubt Dooku knows he's here as well.

Coast clear he starts towards where he senses Obi-Wans presence. The presence is faint but still there. Heading down a stone corridor he checks in some of the rooms as he senses he is getting closer to Obi-Wan. A refresher room, kitchen, dining room and a childs bedroom. _What is Dooku doing with a kid._

Dooku watches as the first shuttle takes off inside the dismantled device he used on Obi-Wan as well as supplies. Turning he watches as Selina comes into the hanger carrying a sleeping Obi-Wan and heads on to the shuttle behind his solar sailor. He can sense that Skywalker is nearby, however he has to take off now as unfortunately the hanger entrance is narrow which allows it to remain hidden.

Selina steps off the shuttle after strapping the boy in she watches as Count Dooku's Solar Sailor takes off. Grabbing the last suitcase, she turns to head back on the shuttle only to be greeted by a blue lightsaber and the sight behind the Jedi of destroyed battle droids.

"We are getting on the shuttle and you are going to tell me where Dooku is taking Obi-Wan." Anakin holds his lightsaber towards the woman moving her round towards the shuttle. She is reluctant to board however, Anakin frowns sensing something, "he's on this shuttle isn't he?"

Pushing past her he runs up the ramp looking round frantically then in the back of the shuttle he finds a sleeping boy. Moving towards the boy somethings familiar about him, the auburn hair colour…something about the face…the birthmark and freckle. "Kriffing hells…Obi-Wan?!"

Obi-Wans eyes open a fraction as he hears his name, "Anakin…" he succumbs to the sedative again. Anakin stands in stunned silence, so much so that he doesn't notice Selina coming up behind him with a blaster drawn. He turns lightsaber drawn at the sound of blaster fire.

Only to see Selina fall to the floor and Padme walk in. "Need me to rescue you again Anakin. I just stunned her. Did you manage to locate Obi-Wan?" He half smiles half frowns at he turns back to the sleeping child. "I think I did."


	6. Chapter 6

Padme's silver ship settles down gently in the docking bay of the far larger Republic Cruiser. Anakin comes down the ramp protectively cradling a sleeping Obi-Wan. Commander Cody approaches him, "Welcome on board General Skywalker." He looks at the boy, "Who's the kid?"

While Anakin _knows_ who the boy is he hopes he's wrong but doesn't want to reveal it to Cody yet. "I need to get him to the med bay. Did you manage to stop Dooku?" Cody shakes his head. "I'm afraid not Sir. He jumped to hyperspace just moments after we arrived."

Anakin grits his teeth trying not to curse in front of the sleeping child. _For Force's sake it's Obi-Wan not an actual child_. "Right if you can get us back to Coruscant…Dooku will just have to wait for now." His blood boils Dooku always just manages to escape them and as much as he would love to just drop everything and go after him he has to see to Obi-Wan.

The medic stands before Anakin and Padme, "I can't explain it but this child is General Obi-Wan Kenobi." Both Anakin and Padme look down at Obi-Wan who is still sleeping peacefully completely unaware of what is happening around him. "His DNA is a 100% match for the General and his fingerprints match. He has signs that he has been repeatedly sedated over a prolonged period of time other than that I would say he is a healthy 3 year old."

Anakin can feel his blood boil again, _wasn't he helpless enough!_ He vows to himself that he will make Dooku pay for what he has done to Obi-Wan. "And what does this mean for Obi-Wan? Are there lasting side effects?" Padme's voice breaks through the sound of his rage.

The medic nods, "I'm afraid so, he may unintentionally fall unconscious, nausea, vomiting, dizziness to name a few. Nothing too serious but we don't know his state of mind so it could be frightening for the little guy."

Padme's feels a twinge in her heart, the possibility that the man who had protected her as Queen, as Senator and who is a close friend may be gone. "What could Dooku possibly hope to achieve by doing this to Obi-Wan? I doubt he would retain any knowledge of Republic strategy if his mind is as regressed as his body."

"Dooku may have wanted to turn him to the dark side. He has tried to lure him before but it still doesn't answer why he did this." Anakin stands at the bottom of the bed arms crossed looking down a Obi-Wan who appears to be slowly waking up.

Padme sits down next to the bed tenderly moving Obi-Wans hair from his face. "he is adorable though." Anakin coughs uncomfortably "Well…" _I can't exactly say my Master is "adorable"_.

Obi-Wan blinks against the harsh white of the med bay. "Hey Obi-Wan" Padme smiles gentl7 down at him. "Padme?" Pushing himself up he is disappointed to find he is still small. Padme chuckles lightly, "Yes Obi-Wan, it's me. Do you know who that is?" She indicates to Anakin who is clearly uncomfortable.

He looks over at Anakin and folds his arms across his chest. "Of course I do. About time you got here Anakin."

Anakin can't help but laugh at the miniature Obi-Wan, "Sorry Master, but the council forbid me to come looking for you."

"That doesn't usually stop you." Obi-Wan frowns at the laughter.

"I think it's safe to say your mind is intact." Obi-Wan looks round to Padme. "I requested Anakins presence on a diplomatic mission so that we could come and look for you."

"I appreciate your concern Padme but you shouldn't be putting your life at risk for me. Anakin shouldn't have gotten you involved." He gives Anakin a disapproving look.

"I got myself involved Obi-Wan. You are a dear friend and a hero of the Republic. I couldn't just leave you to Grievous, Dooku or worse." Obi-Wan knows this is a battle he will not win, "Did you manage to capture Dooku?"

"He managed to escape just before reinforcements arrived from Naboo. We did capture a cyborg woman who was about take off with you in the shuttle." Anakins clearly angry about Dookus escape.

"Selina." The distaste for this woman is evident in his voice. Anakin raises a quizzical eyebrow, "Selina?" Releasing a long sigh Obi-Wan nods, "Yes she was…in charge of my…care."

"Care?!" Anakins eyes about pop out of his head. "Like a babysitter?" Obi-Wan blushes, "From a certain point of view. Dooku somehow got it into his head I am his grandson because Qui-Gon was his Padawan and my Master. He had some ancient piece of technology that he used on me. It must be somewhere on the base. If we can find it and figure out how to get it working, we could…"

Anakin shakes his head, "We searched the base Obi-Wan, if it was where we think it was, it's been dismantled and is gone." Obi-Wans shoulders sink and Padme puts a hand gently on his back rubbing it slightly. "We will find a way to help you Obi-Wan, I promise."

He smiles a little, that famous General Kenobi bravado coming back as he squares his shoulders. "I presume we are heading to Coruscant?" Anakin nods, "I've already contacted the council and informed them that we found you and they want a report from as soon as we arrive."

Obi-Wan frowns. "Well I have nothing much to report other than being drugged to sleep and forced to behave how Dooku wanted me to!" at that he suddenly realises he doesn't have his red Starfighter. He starts to panic, as the trigger Dooku left in his mind goes off. "Where is it?"

Anakin frowns, "where's what? Your lightsaber?" Obi-Wan shakes his head, "I had it just before she drugged me." He starts to look round him on the bed.

"The only thing we found near you on the shuttle was a toy Starfighter and Selina was loading a bag of clothes and a couple of toys." Anakin points to the items in the corner of the room. Jumping out of bed Obi-Wan runs over, "Hey Obi-Wan! What are you looking for?" Anakin tries to catch his shrunken Master. Obi-Wan rummages finding the Starfighter and he holds onto it his breathing slowing down. Closing his eyes he regains what composure he had.

Anakins mouth drops as he watches Obi-Wan. Shocked by the panicked outburst and that it ended as quickly as it started once he found a toy. "Uh…"

Obi-Wan closes his eyes "Dooku…did something to my mind." Opening his eyes he looks at Anakin. "He drugged me with a mind altering spice and he planted some suggestions in my brain. One that I know of is this." He holds up the Starfighter. Letting out a slow controlled breath, "He made sure I am…attached to this toy. I can't go anywhere without it or I panic."

After a moment Padme asks, "You said some suggestions. Are their others?"

"Yes he had me drugged to sleep but I suspect he did something else as sometimes I will just fall asleep. I can't fasten or unfasten buttons or laces as he had altered my motor skills to that of a 3 year old." He grits his teeth feeling anger rise in him, "as a test he put my lightsaber in a box with buttons to see if I could open it." He taking a breath he releases his anger into the Force.

"Well we did find your lightsaber but it's probably best if I keep it safe for now." Anakin kneels down to look Obi-Wan face to face. "and as for the falling asleep, the medic explained to us that it could be a side effect of the repeated sedations. But it should pass in time."

Obi-Wan nods, "That does make sense."

Anakin smiles at his former Master. "But in the meantime why don't I fetch us something to eat."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews and follows!**

Anakin leans on the wall watching as Padme has Obi-Wan sitting on her knee a blanket round him as he is feeling cold. Another side effect of the repeated sedation. She holds him close trying to keep him warm as she talks to him about what has been happening in the war since he went missing.

Anakin can't help but smile, aside from the fact the child is his former Master. Seeing her interact with him he could imagine her as a mother. Obi-Wans head starts to droop as he starts to fall asleep. Padme gently picks him up laying him down and covering him up. Gently she caresses his face before turning and giving Anakin a quick kiss then leaving the med bay.

"Obi-Wan." Anakin gently shakes him trying to rouse him. Obi-Wan opens his eyes but is still groggy. "Anakin?"

"Hey, we've landed." Anakin informs him. "Will you be ok to walk?" Obi-Wan nods as he climbs off the bed. Anakin walks closely keeping an eye on him. But before they even get half way down the corridor he can see Obi-Wans step falter. Before he falls Anakin snatches him up.

"Anakin, I can walk…" He mutters starting to doze off again. "Obi-Wan, you're half asleep and you nearly fell. "

"Anakin…"

Anakin was about to argue his point when Obi-Wans head landed softly on his shoulder fast asleep again. "That's my point right there." He heads down the exit ramp keeping a secure hold of his charge.

It was like this that Anakin entered the Council Chamber, murmurs went round the Chamber as he walked to the centre of the room. "Masters." He nodded to them as he couldn't exactly bow to them carrying Obi-Wan.

Master Yoda indicated to the vacant chair that normally belonged to Obi-Wan. "In his seat place him." Anakin gently places Obi-Wan down in the seat. "He has been sedated so often the medic said there could be some side effects such as randomly falling asleep and being sick."

Mace Windu, Yoda and Ki-Adi Mundi move round the chair looking down at him. "How do we know this is not a clone that Dooku has had created?" Ki-Adi always the first to raise doubts and earning himself a glare from Anakin.

"I had his DNA tested on the cruiser and he is not a clone he is 100% Obi-Wan Kenobi. Mentally he seems fine other than he mentioned that Dooku had put some suggestions in his mind while drugged with Spice." Anakin finds himself refusing to move out the way for the Masters feeling rather protective towards Obi-Wan in this state. More so than usual.

Mace straightens looking at Anakin his frown deepening, "Suggestions?"

"Nothing sinister, he has an attachment to a toy and his motor skills have been affected. Dooku tried to make him behave like a child. I think it's safe to say Dooku is crazier than a nest of gundarks."

Master Yoda gives Anakin a disapproving look, "Reason there must be for Dooku to do this." Movement from the chair draws the 3 Masters attention as Obi-Wan wakes up, looking at each of them before he speaks. "Hello there." He pushes himself up into a seating position a tad embarrassed that he doesn't even remember leaving the cruiser. "I'm presuming Anakin has filled you in on the situation."

Mace nods, "He did. What he hasn't explained is why Dooku would do this to you? What could he hope to achieve by this?"

"He seemed to think that as Qui-Gons apprentice I was his grandson. He believed there was a reason that all his attempts to have me killed have failed. He found some ancient device that effected this transformation." He pauses a moment having only thought about it for the first time. "I'd say he had been planning this for some time or at least since his discover of the device."

"What makes you say this?" Ki-Adi inquires.

"When I first woke up in what was to be my room…everything was there for a child. I didn't think about it at the time but the layout I only ever moved about one small corridor from my room, the dining room, refresher and sitting room. Again all fitted out for a wealthy family. Even down to Serina…a cyborg so I couldn't trick her into letting me escape." Obi-Wan feels a chill as realises that is Dooku went to all this trouble to get him in the first place. He's not going to give him up so easily.

"I've had this Serina taken to holding cells. I'd like to interrogate her myself." Anakin doesn't notice that Obi-Wan is now lost in his own thoughts.

Master Yoda shakes his head in disagreement. "Speak with her I will." He moves away from Obi-Wan and back to his seat. An unspoken signal that the others should do the same. Anakin stays by Obi-Wan. "Discuss how best to help Obi-Wan we must."

Mace slowly nods, "Anakin, take Obi-Wan to the healers and see if they can do something regarding what Dooku did to his mind."

Anakin bows. "Yes Master" Obi-Wan feels a twinge of anger at being talked about like a child but lets it go. Sliding off the chair that he once sat comfortably in, he bows to the Masters before following Anakin out.

"You know they didn't mean to disrespect you. They are only trying to help" Anakin looks down at Obi-Wan as they walk to the healing halls. Obi-Wan struggles to keep his composure. "I am aware of that Anakin. I just didn't think of how things would be once I was rescued."

Sensing Obi-Wans discomfort Anakin decides to lighten the mood. "Well that makes 24 now doesn't it." Obi-Wan smiles a little, where before his beard would have hidden the playful smile now it's on full show. "Oh really?" he is grateful for the playful banter that they so often share. "According to Padme it was her and from what she told me I'd be inclined to agree."

Anakin stops arms cross over his chest looking down at Obi-Wan. "Oh really?"

"Oh yes." He carries on walking knowing Anakin would follow him. "She informed me that it was her that asked to have you assigned to her for a diplomatic mission AND if not for her you would be dead or a prisoner of Dooku along with me."

Anakins eyes widen slightly, "I hadn't thought of that." Obi-Wan smirks knowing what Anakin was thinking. "Well if he thinks I'm his grandson," His smirk widens, "that would make you his great grandson."

"Over my dead body!" Anakin shakes his head at the thought. Obi-Wan laughs, "Oh I bet you would look adorable!" Anakin shakes his head, "No. I don't do adorable. I'm the hero without fear remember." Obi-Wan laughs even more, "You would be the adorable hero without fear." Following behind Obi-Wan Anakin reaches down and ruffles Obi-Wans hair.


	8. Chapter 8

Dooku waits at the rendezvous co-ordinates. Selina's shuttle is long overdue and that can mean only one thing. "Skywalker." Calmly he turns round to the console and sends out a coded message to his agents and then issues a bounty for the live safe recovery of one Obi-Wan Kenobi. A tiny smile as he sets the fee, one that would entice many to attempt an attack on the Jedi Temple.

Waiting just outside the Halls of Healing, Anakin hears the sound of Master Yoda's gimmer stick tapping on the polished floor before he sees him. "Master Yoda" he bows respectfully to the diminutive Master. "Come to tell you the council's decision." Anakin looks a little confused, "Decision about what Master?"

"Obi-Wans guardian you will be."

"His what?!" Anakin's eyes widen in shock. "Master Yoda he is a council member my Master and well he might be the size of a kid but he's still Obi-Wan."

Yoda nods, "Hmm yes but physically a child is he. Help he will need." The thought of Obi-Wan being helpless is something Anakin ether won't or doesn't want to acknowledge. He was about to respond to Yoda when the door to the healing room opens and Vokara Che approaches them. "Master Yoda, Anakin" she nods in greeting.

"So can you do anything for him?" Anakin blurts out and Master Yoda's ears twitch slightly at Anakins rudeness. "Master Che." He nods to her, "Word on Obi-Wan you have?" She nods "Yes Master. As to his physical size he is that of a 3 year old and we cannot explain how Dooku was able to do this or even begin to find a way to reverse it. I would say our only hope would be to find this machine Dooku used. On the other hand, he should age normally should a solution not be found."

She continues to talk about his health but Anakin doesn't hear it his thoughts on Obi-Wan as he was now stuck in a childs body. He won't be able to continue his duties as a General or even that of a Jedi Knight.

His thoughts are interrupted as he notices that they are now talking about what Dooku did to Obi-Wans mind. "From what Obi-Wan has told me I believe that Dooku mixed Ryll with Giggledust to render him in a euphoric stupor. This allowed Dooku to enter Obi-Wan's mind and alter it. Obi-Wan was able to protect his memories."

Anakin takes a breath trying to keep calm. "Can you reverse what Dooku did?" She smiles at him warmly, "I believe we can but it may take a few sessions. I want to limit the trauma to his mind as Dooku has firmly entrenched his suggestions. But there is hope there."

Anakin nods attempting to smile thankfully at her, "Is he ready to go?" The Master Healer nods, "Yes. He will need someone to keep an eye on him as he will still have issues due to the repeated sedation."

"He will be coming with me." Yoda smiles slightly knowing Anakin wouldn't let anyone else care for Obi-Wan.

Anakin walks into the room. "Hey Obi-Wan, ready to go?" He stops as Obi-Wan comes into view and he can hear Padme's voice in his head _He is adorable_. Vokara had obviously arranged for youngling robes for him. "Don't say it Anakin."

Anakin grins, "Just wait till Padme see's you. She has invited us to join her for dinner." Obi-Wan takes a deep breath. "You can't stay hidden Obi-Wan, you know better than I do half the Temple probably knows already." Obi-Wan nods knowing that Anakin is right, the Jedi might be a noble order but it doesn't mean they are above gossiping. "Besides you spent enough time locked up and you know Padme's food is good."

"Alright Anakin you have convinced me." Heading round to the door he turns back. "Come on then I'm famished."

Anakin was right Padme had prepared a wonderful meal. Sure Dooku had fed him well but this was his first meal in over a month that he knew wouldn't be tainted and wasn't rations. And this time Anakin didn't get away with pinching his desert. Especially since it was a Muja fruit tart, a favourite fruit of Obi-Wans.

He was in fact on his second slice of the tart. "Are you going to leave some for us?" Anakin sniggers using the Force to move the rest of the tart away from Obi-Wan. "Leave him be Annie." Padme smiles at Obi-Wan. "You can have as much as you like Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan spoons more into his mouth, "It is good and it appears my sweet tooth has returned with this size." Padme smiles pushing her chair out and taking the tart from Anakin she walks round to Obi-Wan. "Then I think you can have another slice." He waves her away laughing lightly. "I may have been Dookus prisoner but I was surprisingly well fed." He pushes a bit of tart on the plate. "if not for the odd sedative, it would have been the best food I'd had for a while."

"He did! Jar Jar knocked a whole jug of spiced nerf milk all over the ambassador from Balmorra and the man hates nerf milk!" Anakin laughs as Padme continues. "It was a diplomatic nightmare but oh Annie it was so funny as Jar Jar tried to clean it off him only to make it worse."

"I can imagine. Jar Jar hasn't got any less clumsy but it can be…entertaining." Anakin grins looking round to Obi-Wan who has curled up on the other sofa fast asleep. "Oh Force I didn't notice the time. I'll need to get him back to the Temple." He goes to get up only to be stopped by Padme. "He is so peaceful. You can both stop here tonight."

Anakin watches her get up and head back through to her bedroom. He turns back to watch Obi-Wan sleeping peacefully and relaxed. Padme comes back in carrying a blanket and she gently covers Obi-Wan up. "You'd make a wonderful mother." She looks round at him smiling. "Maybe." She moves over to him a hand caressing his face. "I would like to have children at some point. I must admit I am a little jealous of my sister and her beautiful children."

"You jealous? You don't have a jealous bone in your body." Taking her hand he kisses it gently. "Annie." She signals to Obi-Wan. "don't worry about it he is fast asleep. I doubt an explosion would wake him." Getting up he leads her to her bedroom.

In the dark of night, Charotke Chel has the Jedi Temple in his sights. Getting his speeder as close as possible without being detected, he launches a homemade bomb that adhered to the outside of the wall like a spider's web. According to his information his targets living quarters are on the other side. Activating the bomb a series of small but controlled explosions cause the wall to crumble away without too much damage to the interior.

Alarms start to go off but Charotke still has time. Moving his speeder closer he jumps into the apartment his blaster drawn but it's empty no one is home. Cursing he jumps back on his speeder and heads off into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

A beeping from his comlink cuts through Anakin's slumber. Gently moving the covers off as not to wake Padme he grabs his comlink and heads outside the room. He smiles as he answers the call seeing Obi-Wan laying on the sofa his arm dangling down the front. "Skywalker."

"Anakin where are you and Obi-Wan?" Mace Windus demands. "We are at Senator Amidala's apartment." Anakin is certain he can hear Mace frowning down the line. "What are you doing there?"

"Obi-Wan fell asleep and the Senator insisted I did not wake him. I did not want to leave him here not after what has happened." A pause in communication tells Anakin something has happened. "Master is something wrong?"

"There was an attack on the Temple…someone blew out the wall outside Obi-Wan's apartment. It seems there is a sizable bounty for his live capture."

"It has to be Dooku!" Anakin moves closer to Obi-Wan looking round for any potential threats.

"I agree. The Council want you to take Obi-Wan away from Coruscant."

Padme comes out behind him. Mace continues "You will be best to travel as a family unit. We will send a knight to come meet you." Padme moves round, "I'd like to help Master Windu, if I may."

"Senator Amidala, this is a Jedi matter."

Padme takes the comlink from Anakin "Master Windu, with all due respect, Obi-Wan is my friend. Also if you want them to appear as a family, it will be easier for us to blend in as I have known both Anakin and Obi-Wan for quite some time."

A sigh from Mace and Anakin grins knowing that Padme has won her argument. "Very well. Anakin, I want you to keep in touch when you can. We will deal with the bounty hunters." The communication ends.

"Right, you best get packing and I'll need to find civilian clothes for Obi-Wan and me." He turns to Padme, clearly not liking the idea of running and hiding. _But at least if I have to run and hide it's with Padme_. She smiles at him, "I'll get your clothes and you can stay here. I think Obi-Wan would rather I picked something out for him than you."

Anakin heads over to wake up Obi-Wan but stops himself looking down at him. Completely unaware of what is going on. Anakin sits down by his head reaching over to fix the blanket. Obi-Wan shifts ever so slightly, clearly comfortable. Anakin smiles fondly at his old Master, he'd let him sleep until Padme comes back. It is very possible that he won't get many moments like this in the days to come.

Nearly an hour later Padme returns with some bags. "Ok I got a few outfits for you both." She hands two over to Anakin, "One for you and the other for Obi-Wan." She smirks. "I'm sure you know which one is for who."

Anakin grins at her turning to Obi-Wan gently shaking him, "Obi-Wan…Obi-Wan you need to wake up." Obi-Wan groans slowly opening his eyes. "An…Anakin? What's going on?"

"There has been a bounty put on your live capture and already there has been an attack on the Temple. Master Windu has instructed me to take you off world. So Padme is coming with us and we need to..." Anakin pauses thinking how best to break it to Obi-Wan before deciding just to come out with it. "to travel as a family."

Obi-Wan sits a moment in silence processing the information, _So Dooku is still after me_ he looks to Anakin, "was anyone hurt in the attack?" Anakin shakes his head, "Aside from your quarters nowhere else was hit."

He hands Obi-Wan a bag, "Padme picked these out for you, we need to lose the Jedi robes." Taking the bag Obi-Wan heads through to the spare room in the senator's apartments.

Padme walks in on Obi-Wan as he struggles with the buttons on the light blue tunic. "Oh! Obi-Wan I'm sorry Anakin didn't tell me you were in here."

"Actually…I could use a hand." He indicates to the buttons. "The healers couldn't reverse what Dooku did to my mind yet so…buttons are still a problem." Padme smiles kneeling down in front of him fastening the buttons. "If you need any assistance please don't hesitate to ask me Obi-Wan." Fastening the last button, she stands, "there perfect."

Watching from the shadows the three of them watch as Padme's sleek Nubian yacht takes off. A decoy in case anyone had followed them from her apartments. Anakin picks up Obi-Wan and with his free hand he takes Padme's hand. "In the interest of portraying a family." Although he knew that there was no play acting involved with Padme and was going to enjoy the freedom to be with her in public. The harder part was going to pretend to be his Masters father!

Obi-Wan tried not to argue or blush when Anakin picked him up as they headed over towards the yacht 3000 that Padme had hired for them. Obi-Wan had questioned Padme's choice in ship. "The last time I went into hiding, it made sense to travel as refugees, after all you would expect a senator to travel in luxury not the cheapest transport available. This time we are hiding a Jedi." She smirked. "And you don't generally spend much money on transport and certainly not luxury vessels. The bounty hunters won't expect it."

He had to concede she was right. Where possible Jedi tended to hitch rides across the galaxy rarely paying for transport. Although these days the Jedi order did have a larger collection of ships and fighters than when they had when he was a Padawan. But with the exception of the fighters these tended to be refurbished basic vehicles.

The yacht however was far from basic. A lavish red carpet, possibly the most comfortable looking pilot seats Obi-Wan had ever seen. "I'll give you both a tour of the ship once we are in hyperspace and it is safe to do so. Annie you'll need to strap him in through the back as there are only 2 seats up front."

Padme heads up to the front and starts the ship up. Anakin smirks, "I think we both know who is in charge of this mission."

"Isn't she always when we have to work with her?" Obi-Wan watches Padme then looking at Anakin there is a slight smirk, "but then she does have a tendency to be right…or she is just so headstrong that everyone else concedes to her."

Anakin laughs as he takes Obi-Wan into the back of the ship placing him in a seat. "True, I'm not sure who I would bet on if she took on Master Yoda." Obi-Wan blushes a little as Anakin fastens the seatbelts. "Well I am certain it would attract an audience."

Grinning Anakin heads back up to the cockpit, "OK, Obi-Wan is secure and we are ready to go." He sits himself down in the co-pilots seat as Padme smiles at him before turning her attention to the controls raising the ship up into the atmosphere. "And I'd hope you would bet on me."

Anakin's face flushes red. "Uh…what?" She grins looking to him. "You know I can convince Master Yoda if I need to." Turning back to the controls waiting for clearance. "you heard all that?" Anakin clears his throat. Still grinning she gets clearance and sends the ship into Hyperspace.


	10. Chapter 10

Obi-Wan had to admit he was impressed. In such a short space of time Padme had managed to secure a ship, ids for them all, his name was now Ben Arlos son of Lars Arlos and Sabe Arlos. Anakin had laughed ruffling his hair calling him son, an odd experience for Obi-Wan. The last person to have ruffled his hair was Qui-Gon when he was a young padawan.

He had noted during the tour of the ship that it had that family lived in feel. Datapads on a table, some dishes left out and in his room and in the seating area toys scattered about. Padme had stated it was as part of their cover as a family should anyone come aboard the ship.

"How did you manage to come up with all this so fast?" Anakin pours a cup of caff for himself and tea for Padme. She grins quite pleased not only with herself but that she managed to surprise Anakin. "You're not the only one who has friends who can…source things discreetly and quietly."

"Well senator I never thought you would deal in the black market." Obi-Wan sniffs at the milk Anakin has given him and he is certain it's revenge for the blue milk Obi-Wan made him drink when he first came to the temple.

"haha! It's not black market, but I do have my ways." She grins at them both. "The ship actually belongs to some friends of mine and being a senator I do have access to certain systems."

"Most impressive" remarks Obi-Wan as he pushes the milk away.

Landing on Alderaan the "family" prepare to leave the ship. Anakin had spent some time, before landing working on a secret compartment in his coat for his lightsaber. Slipping this coat on he grabs a backpack as he watches Padme help Obi-Wan into a coat. Standing up she instinctively takes Obi-Wan's hand leading him out the ship.

Anakin smirks as he notices Obi-Wans embarrassment as he follows them out. The spaceport is bustling with people coming and going. He notices that Obi-Wan tightens his grip with Padme, he can sense apprehension coming from him.

Obi-Wan doesn't notice at first that he tightened his hold on Padme's hand, he never thought being in a crowd would bother him but from his current…vantage point it was a tad unnerving.

And as much as he wasn't keen on it initially, holding onto Padme's hand did make him feel safer…anchored, that and the Starfighter clutched in his other hand. Although, he really would rather do without that, perhaps while on the run he could get Anakin to assist him in severing the connection he has to it.

Once clear of the spaceport Padme takes them to a little marketplace to pick up some things for the ship. If at all possible there seemed to be more people in the market that at the spaceport! Obi-Wan was finding it difficult to keep his grip on Padme and someone knocked into him causing him to drop the Starfighter. Letting go of Padme's hand he turns to get it and _CRUNCH_ someone stood on it.

His eyes widen, _keep it together Kenobi_ He bites his lip, _fight it, don't let Dooku's manipulation win!_ Anakin stoops down, "hey buddy," he puts a gentle hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder and picks up the broken fighter, "Don't worry I'll fix it."

He may not be with Dooku but he is certainly not free from his influence. Obi-Wan struggles to control his emotions, fear creeping into his eyes. Anakin in one swift movement stands picking Obi-Wan up at the same time, holding him close, protectively. "Come on, we can't keep…your mother waiting and you know we will always figure it out and fix it."

Looking at Anakin Obi-Wan gets his meaning and nods. He can't help but feel safe in his former apprentice's arms. He tells himself it's because even before the Clone Wars they have always had each other's back and he knows if the roles were reversed he would do the same for Anakin. In fact, he had when Anakin first came to the temple and was suffering nightmares.

Catching up with Padme they followed her as she browsed the various market stalls picking up bits and pieces as well as some local foods to sample. Anakin picked up some tools that would be sufficient for not only fixing the broken toy but he figured he might have the chance to take a look at the hyperdrive.

"You are not going to spend the entire time tinkering with the ship." Padme shakes her head looking at the tools. "There is no harm in making some…improvements. Besides I think there is something wrong with the hyperdrive, it didn't sound right on that last jump." Obi-Wan watched the exchange he knew Padme was wasting her time and Anakin would find a way, but being as they were in public and he is meant to be 3 years old he couldn't exactly say.

"The hyperdrive is working fine, you always need to find something to "improve"." She remarks. Obi-Wan had to admit the pair were playing the married couple quite well. The stall holder next to the one selling tools laughed, "That is men for you my dear, doesn't matter what planet what species, get them near a starship and they are all experts!"

Padme can't help but laugh, "Especially my husband!" Anakin rolls his eyes, "I happen to be an expert" The stall holder laughs as they move on.

After another hour walking around the market, Anakin spots something he thinks might cheer Obi-Wan up, Muja fruit. He looks to Obi-Wan who has fallen asleep in his arms, he purchases some fruit before turning to Padme. "I think we need to get someone to bed."

She nods in agreement, "I think we have everything we need and since we had to leave in a hurry I think we can all do with some much needed rest." Putting her bags down she takes Obi-Wan gently from Anakin. Obi-Wan barely stirs his head lifting briefly before settling on her shoulder. Anakin lifts the bags following her back to the ship.

Dooku suspected after the first attack on the Temple the Jedi would move Obi-Wan off world. Ordinarily this would be problematic locating a small human child, however Dooku knew that Obi-Wan would not be alone and he knew 3 things to be fact. That for one Anakin Skywalker would not let him out of his sight and his spies had told him that Skywalker was not on Coruscant nor was he with the Republic fleet.

He also knew from his spy network that Senator Padme Amidala was with them for she had around the same time as he lost track of Skywalker and Obi-Wan taken an indefinite leave of absence from the senate. And lastly that Obi-Wan would still have the Starfighter he had given him and that Starfighter had a small tracking device on it. All he has to do is activate it and he can track them no matter where they run to in the galaxy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews/follows/favs and sticking with this story!**

* * *

Padme had put Obi-Wan to bed and then retired herself. "I'll just be a few minutes then I'll be in." He had said that an hour ago. On the table in front of him was spread out his tools. The wing on the little Starfighter had been broken clean off and there was a little damage to the cockpit but that was more cosmetic. He had set to work putting the wing back together it was mainly a fine metal with some plastic elements. _This would've been expensive._

Finally, the wing was repaired and Anakin admired his handiwork, "Just like new…almost." Getting up he heads through to Obi-Wans room and quietly opening the door he stops looking down at him watching him. His heart breaks as he thinks of how helpless Obi-Wan must be feeling.

He thinks back to how he felt helpless on Naboo to help Padme and Qui-Gon before the Starfighter started up, how he was helpless to save his mother and now he failed to save Obi-Wan.

A thought occurs to him, he couldn't could he? Obi-Wan would be resistant but he would have to concede to the wisdom. Trying not to disturb him he places the Starfighter on the stand next to his bed, he smiles shutting the door behind him before going to join Padme.

Back in Obi-Wan's room in the dark there is a faint flicker from a crack in the Starfighter.

"You want to do what?" Obi-Wan protests at the breakfast table as Padme puts a plate of cereal down in front of him. "It makes sense Obi-Wan and you know it. There's no way you could do what you could before. Going over some…crèchling training couldn't hurt?" Anakin takes a bite out of his toast. Obi-Wan sighs he knows what Anakin is proposing makes sense. "Alright Anakin but don't you dare think of recording anything." Laughter erupts and Anakin nearly chokes on his toast. "Would I do that to you my old master?" Giving Anakin a look clearly saying he knows that given half the chance Anakin would so he could use it against Obi-Wan in the future.

"Right we already know that you can levitate objects…your force push is well…you might be able to push them over if they weigh less than Master Yoda." Anakin smirks at his own comment as Obi-Wan just rolls his eyes. "Let's see how you handle Force enhanced movement." Using the Force he calls a piece of Muja fruit to him then again using the Force he places it on the highest shelf in the common area. "Alright get the fruit."

"Anakin, I'm not a child that needs encouragement to complete a task." Obi-Wan crosses his arms and Anakin hears Padme's voice in his head again _Adorable_. He shakes his head. "No you don't but it's close to hand and what's a little encouragement huh?" Obi-Wan glares at him and uncrossing his arms he draws the Force into him like a coiled spring and…he manages to jump just within reach of the shelf but is unable to reach the fruit."

"That's not bad actually." He nods approvingly as a Master would a youngling and Obi-Wan can't help but scowl. "Considering your size and all."

"My size and all?" Obi-Wan can't help but feel anger rise in him. Anakin holds his hands up in defence. "Hey, I'm just trying to help Obi-Wan." Using the Force he calls the fruit to him handing the peace offering to Obi-Wan. "I think maybe we will take a break. Besides I think Padme wants to go back out and do some touristy things." Obi-Wan sighs taking the fruit, "Anakin I…"

Anakin holds a hand up to stop him, "Don't mention it. You had to deal with frustration from me often enough." Obi-Wan smiles, while he dislikes his current situation if he had to have anyone help him, he is glad it is his old friend and former Padawan. "Well that is certainly true." Anakin playfully ruffles Obi-Wan's hair causing the old Jedi to frown but still smile slightly. "Come on then we can't keep Padme or should I say my "mother" waiting."

Bossk arrives on Alderaan and stepping off his ship the Tandoshan tastes the air. Checking his weapon he takes out a scanner and after a quick glance he stalks off through the spaceport.

As a form of, not revenge as that is not the Jedi way, more… playful payback, Obi-Wan plays up in the market. "But I want that one, no not that one, THAT one." He points at a stall with sweet pastries. Each time Anakin points at one he protests it's not the right one.

Suddenly he is scooped up by Padme, "That's enough Ben, stop tormenting your father or you'll be going to bed with no dessert tonight." Obi-Wan is stunned into silence. Anakin lets out a sight of relief. He didn't want to tell off his old Master even though he knew what he was doing.

"I think someone needs to go back to the ship." She hands Anakin a datapad, "Lars, can you see if you can find theses and I'll take Ben back to the ship.". Taking the pad Anakin has a quick look, "Sure thing my love." A slight knowing smile.

Obi-Wan knows he can't tell Padme that he was just messing with Anakin as it would blow his cover. So he just holds onto her and tries to look round to see Anakin, but can't see him. Padme smiles back at Anakin as she turns walking away carrying Obi-wan.

Bossk watches the young woman walk away carrying the boy, the picture matches and the tracking signal is coming from them. He watches the large human male walk in the opposite direction, this should be easy.

"If you're going to really play the part in public" Padme finally speaks up once they had cleared the market crowds. "then I will as well." She smiles as he lightly taps his nose with her index finger. Obi-Wan wrinkles his nose, "Just a little payback for the first time I took him to a market off world." Padme's smile widens and she turns down a street heading back to the spaceport. "Maybe you can tell me about it when we are back on the ship."

A hiss from behind her and before she could react a thud and Bossk hits her across the back of the head with the butt of his blaster causing her to drop Obi-Wan and fall to the ground. "Padme!" Obi-Wan turns round to her checking for a pulse letting out a sigh of relief.

Bossk reaches for Obi-Wan who scrambles back. Not wanting to leave Padme but clearly he is the one the bounty hunter is after getting to his feet he turns and runs. Bossk laughs as he strides after the boy. _Anakin! Help!_ Obi-Wan turns down another street only to find it's a dead end. Turning to face the Trandoshan he attempts to Force push his attacker to no avail. A clawed hand reaches for him…


	12. Chapter 12

**Annie Walker**

 _Oh I dare! Although nevermind reading mine! Get publishing more for A New History! But thanks for reading :)_

* * *

 _Anakin! Help!_ Anakin stops dead, dread filling him as he turns to where Padme and Obi-Wan had left the market. Dropping the shopping bag, he launches himself into full sprint towards where he senses danger.

Obi-Wan tries his best to get out of the Trandoshans grip but it is no use. How he wished he had his lightsaber with him, he'd even take a training saber as it was bound to at least sting. "Stop wriggling child. Dooku is paying a lot for you to be in one piece and unharmed."

Anakin skids to a halt as he finds Padme propped up against the wall of a building, kneeling down to her "Padme! What happened?" he looks round, "Where's Obi-Wan?" Padme rubbing her head, "I came too just as… Trandoshan…had him" she points towards the spaceport. "Go Anakin." Anakin hesitates, "Go!" leaping to his feet he runs towards the spaceport.

Boarding his ship, Bossk drops Obi-Wan in the cell locking the door. He can hear the boy banging on the door. The boy can bang all he wants, he is claiming that million credit bounty. Easiest credits he has ever made. Heading back to the docking ramp his claw goes to his weapon as he spots a human male at the bottom of the ramp.

"Where is the boy." Anakin demands an undertone of a threat in his voice. Bossk hisses "Boy? What boy?" Anakin pulls out his lightsaber from its hidden compartment in his coat and with a snap hiss activates it, "I'll not ask again."

"Jedi!" Bossk pulls his blaster and before he can even get a shot off he drops it, his hands going to his throat as he raises off the ground and is moving towards Anakin. "If you've harmed him!" Anakin tightens his grip. Bossk tries to speak and Anakin loosens his grip, "Bounty…. un…harmed…alive…"

Anakin drops him taking a menacing step towards him. "Dooku…wants…the boy alive…" A roar suddenly comes from the ship as the engines start up. Anakin turns and runs for the boarding ramp as the ship quickly raises up quickly then closes the ramp. Behind him Bossk growls, "Damn you Aurra!"

Obi-Wan stops banging when he hears the ship taking off rummaging in his pocket he pulls out his comlink sending a signal to Anakin. Pulling off his shoe he sets to work trying to prize open a section of the sole of the shoe.

After handing the bounty hunter over to Alderaanian authorities Anakin joins Padme back their ship. "That scum said that he doesn't know where Obi-Wan is being taken only that they were to contact Dooku and he would provide co-ordinates." He starts to pace, _I should've looked for him first._

"Anakin…" a beep from Anakin's com cuts her off. Pulling his com out Anakin grins, "He still has his com and has activated the distress signal." He runs up to the cockpit starting up the ship.

During the journey Obi-Wan noticed he had dropped his Starfighter toy and started to panic. Using the Force he just about manages to control his panic. The bounty hunter ship docks with a separatist ship. Obi-Wan tries his best to control his panic, he can sense Dooku nearby and he won't give him the satisfaction. He had managed to hid his comlink in the sole of his shoe, he only hopes Anakin will find him.

Dooku dislikes dealing with bounty hunters but they can have their uses. The air lock opens and he steps into the bounty hunters ship. "Greetings bounty hunter. I hope the boy is in one piece." Aurra Sing, "Please Count, I always hand over my bounties as requested. The boy is in here." She opens the cell door and Dooku steps forward looming over Obi-Wan who has gone chalk white. "Welcome home Obi-Wan."

Eyes wide Obi-Wan becomes aware he's trembling slightly as Dooku steps aside and a nanny droid walks in and picks him up. "They found me once Dooku they will do so again." Dooku just chuckles, "We shall see."

Having calculated where they might have gone based on the last received signal from Obi-Wan's comlink they emerge from hyperspace. "They must have jumped again." Padme scans the system as well as looking out the viewport as though she might see something the scanners might not.

"Master Windu has sent out an alert to all Jedi in the field and command ships to scan for Obi-Wan's comlink." Padme looks to him sympathetically. "There's nothing more you could have done Anakin." He closes his eyes rubbing his forehead, he knows she means well but he doesn't want to hear this. There was more he could have done. If he had searched the ship first. He will find Dooku and make him pay.

Obi-Wans eyes roll about as he tries not to lose consciousness. As soon as the nanny droid had put Obi-Wan down Dooku had shocked him with Force lightening. Obi-Wan doesn't know up from down his head is spinning. Lying on the floor he tries to lift his head but gives up. The simple movement requiring too much energy and making the spinning worse.

Dooku bends down and picks him up gently, "You will NEVER run away again. Do you understand?" He's too weak to move never mind speak. He looks at Dooku's face before the black spots dancing in front of his eyes grow as he falls unconscious. Dooku grins as though he got the answer he wanted and carrying Obi-Wan he heads down the corridor to Obi-Wans new room. Gently he places Obi-Wan in the bed covering him up.

"Obi-Wan," the nanny droids annoyingly patronizing voice cuts into his sleep. "It's time to wake up dear it's dinner time." Opening his eyes he glares at the droid. "Hello sleepy head." The droid picks him up. Obi-Wan doesn't struggle not only does he not have the energy to but he remembers what Dooku did to him before and who knows how long he will be here before he's found again. He is well aware that Dooku will do everything possible to ensure that it's not easy.

Looking round he feels hope fade as he is on a separatist ship. Based on the room provided for him, Dooku intends to keep him on the move to prevent rescue. Taking him into what is clearly Dooku's rooms on board this ship, he can tell by the luxurious trappings, the droid places him on a chair at a dining table of the finest Wroshyr wood.

"Your grandfather will be along shortly, stay in your seat like a good boy" Obi-Wan wishes he had his lightsaber so he could impale the droid. Looking around he notices that there is no lock on the door, no key card access. He knows these ships quite well having boarded a few, he could make it to the hanger. But he also knows Dooku wouldn't be that stupid as to give him such an easy opportunity. This has to be a test.

Dooku smirks as he watches Obi-Wan via a security holo. He knows exactly what the Jedi is thinking, calculating to see if making an escape attempt is worth a try. He watches for a few more minutes satisfied that Obi-Wan is complying at least for the moment, he heads towards the dining room.

Looking round as the door hisses opens Obi-Wan watches Dooku as he enters and approaches him. "Dooku, if you thin..." he stops as Dooku doesn't say a word but moves a hand from behind him holding a red Starfighter in his hand. Obi-Wan knows it can't be the same one as he lost that during the abduction but what Dooku had done to him on Arbor tells him it is the same and he wants it.

"You can have this back after you have eaten your dinner and I expect you to eat it all." Dooku moves over to the other side of the table placing the toy down and sitting down. Obi-Wan doesn't speak he just watches Dooku his eyes flit to the toy on the table, he doesn't notice the smug smile growing on Dookus face. He gets lost looking at the toy until he is jerked back into reality by a droid placing a plate of food before him then Dooku.

Apprehension rises in him, he wants the toy but he doesn't want to do what Dooku wants. He frowns, _but by wanting it I am doing what he wants. Focus Obi-Wan._ Drawing on the force he tries to overcome Dooku's manipulation but his desire for the toy distracts him and soon he starts eating.

Dooku watches Obi-Wans attempt to fight his influence but it appears the physical age of a body can have an effect on a person's ability to use the Force. _Interesting_ , He can't help but smile as he sees the boy lose the fight and start eating. Dooku is slightly surprised at how quickly Obi-Wan succumbed. _His attachment is greater than I thought, I can use this._

Almost finished Obi-Wan suddenly becomes aware that the food has been drugged. He blinks slowly drowsy he drops the fork. He isn't aware of Dooku getting up and picking him up. "Good boy Obi-Wan." Dooku grins as he hands Obi-Wan the Starfighter.

Obi-Wan doesn't struggle he just takes the toy trying to stay awake and focus on where Dooku is carrying him. Unable to concentrate he can't tell how far he is carried whether they went left or right. The next thing he is aware of is Dooku putting him down on a sofa before activating the holo and then sitting beside him.

Obi-Wan watches him then squints at the holo cartoon. It's the same series that Dooku had tried to get him to watch back on Arbor. The theme tune of the cartoon sending him to sleep slowly his eyes droop as does his head before he jerks his head up blinking his eyes awake before his head droops again and eventually he curls up falling fast asleep.

Dooku smiles warmly down at Obi-Wan pulling him towards him. Using the Force, he switches of that infuriating cartoon. Wrapping an arm around the sleeping boy Dooku watches him intently his mind working on the next stage of his plan for Obi-Wan.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

As the days pass Obi-Wan becomes more complacent, eating when required and not resisting being picked up. Dooku is quite pleased with his progress and he had the nanny droid bring Obi-Wan up to the bridge.

Obi-Wan has barely spoken a word in the past few days, he has found it easier to keep quiet and comply, within reason of course. But since all they do is have him eat healthily, sleep, stay put when requested and play it isn't too taxing. It has also meant that he hasn't been punished since the day after he arrived and that is something he is thankful for. Perhaps in his stronger adult body he could have withstood the "punishment" for longer but this body can't take it.

The blasted nanny droid prattles on about the stars, the other droids and things on the bridge. "Look Obi-Wan that button is green." Obi-Wan rolls his eyes taking a slow deep breath and looking out into the vastness before the cruiser.

Just then something catches his eye and for a brief moment hope rises in him, a Jedi Starfighter comes out of hyperspace before them. But judging by the manoeuvre pulled by the occupant they did not expect a separatist cruiser to be in front of them. Obi-Wans hope falls as he realises this is a loan Jedi and there is no one else coming.

"Open fire!" The battle droid commander calls out and the cruisers batteries start firing at the Jedi fighter as it tries desperately to get away. "Nooo" Obi-Wan calls out trying to strain away from the nanny droid. Dooku turns on Obi-Wan a frown across his distinguished face before he turns back to the command droid. "Take out his engines and hyperdrive ring, do not destroy him." Obi-Wan is stunned looking at Dooku.

Within moments the Starfighters engines and hyperspace ring had been taken out. Dooku then ordered the cruiser back into hyperspace before turning to the nanny droid. "Take my grandson back to our quarters."

Stasma'Ti stands before the council giving her report on what happened to her. "I cannot explain it Masters. One moment they are attacking me intent on destroying my Starfighter, then I sensed something from the ship, I sensed despair followed by hope and then they were only targeting my engines. Once they had disabled me they jumped into hyperspace leaving me adrift and such as I was when Master Plo found me." Mace Windu leans forward. "You mentioned that you believe you sensed two force users on the cruiser." She nods, "Yes Master. While I have only met him a handful of times I do believe that one of them was Master Kenobi." A murmur goes round the council chamber and silences when Mace speaks again, "So the bounty hunters have delivered Obi-Wan back to Dooku."

"Attached Dooku has become too Obi-Wan." Master Yoda finally speaks. Mace looks around to the old Master, "You believe he didn't destroy the fighter because of Obi-Wan?" Mace frowns, this is Dooku, the same man who would have killed him and has killed many other Jedi. "hmm yes." Yoda nods, "Hesitate to destroy the fighter, Dooku would not. Present Obi-Wan must have been. Source of the despair and hope Obi-Wan was. Find him we must."

On the bridge of the Majestic Anakin stands arms crossed looking out at space. _I'll find you Obi-Wan._ Ahsoka Tano comes up beside him, "We will find him Master." He looks to her a small sad smile on his face. He is glad to have her back after her stint of helping with younglings at the Temple. "Did you show senator Amidala to her quarters?" Ahsoka nods, "I know she's friends with you and Obi-Wan but he's gone missing before and she didn't come along…why this time."

"It's a little different this time snips. You know we went into hiding when we found him the first time. I think Padme formed a deeper attachment to him because of his age and because she was acting as his mother while we were hiding." Ahsoka nods processing it, "So she is feeling maternal towards him." Anakin smiles trying not to laugh at the thought of his wife being his Masters mother. "That's right."

He turns to Admiral Dian "Have the coordinates been entered for their last known location?" Admiral Dian nods, "Yes General we will be ready to enter hyperspace once the last of the supplies are on board." Anakin nods, "As soon as they are enter hyperspace." He turns back to Ahsoka, "come on snips let's see if Padme is settled."

Sitting on his bed Obi-Wan fiddles with his toy fighter. He has no idea what to expect from Dooku, he hates to admit it but he is nervous but also confused. Dooku had changed his mind about destroying the Jedi fighter and just to disabled them. He sensed the other Jedi's relief just before the Separatist ship entered hyperspace. He is certain that Dooku is going to punish him for speaking out.

He senses Dooku approaching and tenses as the Sith enters his room. Dooku approaches him, Obi-Wan doesn't look up at him. "I am sorry Obi-Wan." This gets his attention and he looks up at Dooku, "I did not anticipate, however small, to come across conflict. I think it's time to find a safe environment away from the war for you to grow up in." Obi-Wans stunned, Dooku seems to think Obi-Wan is really a child. As Dooku picks him up Obi-Wan hopes Anakin won't give up and will find him soon.

Padme sinks into Anakin's arms enjoying a rare moment as a married couple. "I miss this. Is it wrong that I enjoyed our time in hiding with Obi-Wan?" Kissing the top of her head he holds her close, "No, we got to be a family we may have been hiding to protect Obi-Wan but we were free to be a family." She pulls back slightly, "Anakin, we need to find him." Anakin can sense something different with Padme.

"Padme?" Anakin rans a hand over her face gently. "I know he is not a child but I've grown attached to him." She walks away from Anakin and turns back, "Anakin, I want a family."

A month later Obi-Wan is sitting in the garden of Dookus secret home on Serrenno. Smaller but no less luxurious than the Dooku family estate. The new nanny Meriosa a Serrenno native sitting nearby watching him. He returns to his task, planting some rose seeds, picking up the childrens trowel he digs a small hole.

He hadn't seen Dooku in weeks other than when he was made to talk to him via holo. "Be careful Obi-Wan your grandfather returns today and I don't want to have to tell him you've hurt yourself." Meriosa calls over.

He doesn't even roll his eyes as she is not above disciplining him herself. He has to admit he enjoys his time in the garden, it's peaceful and for a moment he can forget about his predicament. Covering the seeds he then wipes his hands on his trousers.

"Hello Obi-Wan." Dooku speaks from behind him. Getting to his feet he slowly turns around. "Dooku." The Count frowns. "I am your grandfather Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan frowns back at him, "You may have me captive and complying with these childish routines but you are not my grandfather."

Dooku looks down at him and turns to Meriosa, "Bring him inside, time to teach my grandson some respect." Meriosa quickly gets up and picking up Obi-Wan and taking him inside. In a few moments the silence is shattered by Obi-wans screams.

 **It's not going well for Obi-Wan! Will Anakin, Padme and Ahsoka find him before he breaks?!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks all for reading. Afraid this one is a bit more fluff than anything else.**

Obi-Wan has lost track of how long he has been on Serrenno. The days are blurring into one, the same routine every day. His spirit cracking and doubts are sinking in. Why hasn't Anakin come for him? Or the Jedi for that matter. Have they given him up as lost? He closes his eyes to stop tears, he hasn't cried since… He takes a deep breath.

"Obi-Wan come here." He turns to see Meriosa putting his lunch out on the table. He doesn't sigh anymore he just gets up taking a stuffed toy with him, the latest thing that Dooku has gotten him to be attached to. At least so he suspects, he's not sure anymore but it gives him some comfort. Meriosa smiles at him kindly, her attitude towards him has changed as he is for all appearances behaving like a 3 year old albeit a quiet, shy 3 year old.

After lunch more holotoons, mind numbingly boring but he has started to pay attention to them. He hasn't admitted it but there is one he actually enjoys. A swashbuckling hero, Kar'va is roguish, rough around the edges human and Obi-Wan is surprised that his mouth doesn't get him killed. Makes him think a little of Anakin when Kar'va pulls some death defying flying and somehow manages not to get himself and his friends killed. Watching the latest one, so similar to a mission he and Anakin went on, something inside him breaks and Obi-Wan Kenobi starts to cry.

Meriosa rushes over to him, "Oh sweetheart!" She picks him up holding him. "Shh, there there it's alright." He sobs he resigns himself now to the fact no one is coming for him. He has been abandoned and Dooku's tricks and punishments have finally gotten to him. "I think it's time someone has a nap." Carrying him to his room Meriosa gently puts him in his bed covering him. "Hush now, sleep and when you wake up it will be all better."

Obi-Wan knows exactly what she means. Because he has now been broken his new life as Dooku's grandson begins.

Anakin tries to control his anger as there is no trace, nothing to suggest where Dooku has gone. He had to leave the bridge and head to his quarters. He can sense Ahsokas concern, she's up on the bridge unsure if she should go after her Master or not.

Padme enters his room, "Anakin." He shakes his head angrily, "No Padme! Not this time. Don't tell me we will find him! Every time we follow up a potential lead it's a dead end! Force only knows what Dooku has done to him in that time. All I know is he's not…I'd know if he was…" Anakin breaks down. First his mother now the only man he knew as a father is now a vulnerable child and subjected to the whims of a mad man. "I failed him Padme. I failed to protect him. This is my fault I shouldn't have let you two out of my sight."

"Anakin, you weren't to know what would happen on Alderaan. It's not your fault. Obi-Wan will know you are coming for him, you always do."

"It's never been this long and he has never been like…a kid." He sighs his shoulders slumping his head going with them and his hair covering his face before he looks up at her face etched with worry, fear all tinted with the sadness of potential loss. "We might find him but will he still be Obi-Wan?"

Another month goes by and its Obi-Wans life day, his eyes widen at the spectacle before him. Balloons of all shapes sizes and colours, various decorations, some holographic some made from flimsi. He had never seen anything like it in his life at the Temple, life days where a time of reflection not for spectacular celebration.

"Happy life day Obi-Wan." Dooku clearly not enjoying the spectacle but he does smile at Obi-Wan. "Is….is this for me?" Obi-Wan asks as Meriosa hands him to Dooku, he doesn't struggle to get away anymore just accepts this is how things are. Dooku's smile widens, "Yes." Dooku takes Obi-Wan round the sofa and places him down on the floor. In front of him is a huge stack of presents. Obi-Wan looks to Dooku who nods to the stack, "On you go."

Obi-Wan starts to open them, some are childish and inside a small part of him groans at the knowledge he will be expected to play with it. But then he opens another and it is a model of a pyramid from Yavin 4. Obi-Wan is reminded of when Dooku had caught him watching a Holo-Documentary on some archaeological digs on the planet, which he found to be fascinating. Taking another box, he opens it and it's a child's archaeological kit.

Stunned Obi-Wan looks around at him and Dooku just smiles, "I thought a little trip to Yavin 4 and you could try out your kit." Obi-Wan can't hide his excitement. Meriosa smiles, "What do you say to your grandfather Obi-Wan?" Obi-Wan swallows knowing what is expected of him, "Thank you grandfather."

"You are welcome. We cannot go to Yavin 4 yet as I have business to attend to but, tomorrow Meriosa can take you to some old ruins on Seronno and you can test out your equipment." Obi-Wan smiles, he is finally getting to go away from this house and then possibly off world. Excitement rises in him. It's not much but it's more freedom than he has had in what feels like forever.

The following day Dooku watches as Meriosa leave with Obi-Wan in the landspeeder. He wasn't happy at having to send Obi-Wan away from the capital, he has only just started to accept his situation. But circumstances had forced his hand. His Master was coming to Seronno and Dooku had no intention of letting him take Obi-Wan from him. For some reasons the Jedi Temple had only publicly released that Obi-Wan Kenobi was missing not the details surrounding where he might be and what had happened to him.

He is well aware that Darth Sidious would order Obi-Wan killed and while Dooku had previously tried to kill Obi-Wan because he wouldn't turn to the dark side, finding that ancient Arbor device had given him an opportunity he never had before. Obi-Wan is his last connection to his lost Padawan, Qui-Gon. While many including Qui-Gon himself thought Dooku was cold towards his apprentice he did love him like a son. Getting on his speeder and heading for the castle certain that he will kill anyone who tries to take his grandson from him, even Sidious.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews and favourites it means so much**

It took them over an hour to reach the ruins, Obi-Wan expected them to be completely abandoned but instead there is a full archaeological team at the dig. Meriosa takes Obi-Wan from the landspeeder setting him down on the ground as she looks around, "Okay we are to find a professor Grat, he is going to show you what to do."

At that a dirty tall skinny human male walked towards them his smile gleaming though the dirt on his face. "Ah you must be our distinguished guests for today." He ignores Meriosa and kneels down to Obi-Wan offering a kind smile and his hand, "And you must be Obi-Wan. I'm Mel Grat and I'll be your assistant today on this fine archaeological dig." Obi-Wan takes the eager professors hand shaking it, smiling back at the genuine enthusiastic but kind man before him.

Walking through the dig site Mel lists off the recent discoveries occasionally stopping to point out a piece of wall or a carving that is of particular interest. Obi-Wan notes that Meriosa is clearly not interested in the history or in fact anything to do with this site and after a while noting that Obi-Wan is quite safe with the professor she settles to sit in one of the tents away from all the…dirt.

Mel starts Obi-Wan off in one of the smaller trenches and sitting with him he explains each piece of the kit that Obi-Wan has with him. "So after we have scanned the area and found something that's worth looking at we dig a trench and then we go in with finer tools to get at the artefacts." He hands Obi-Wan the small trowel from his kit, "So you did here and gently does it." Obi-Wan does as instructed. He had grown more interested in history as he had gotten older but he never got the opportunity to look into it in more detail other than the odd holo-documentary or reading the odd article. He just didn't have the time between taking on a Padawan and then the war. Mel grins, "That's it you've got it."

Obi-Wan stops, "There's something hard here." Mel nods approvingly. "So now we take the brush and gently sweep away any loose dirt." Obi-Wan takes the brush out of his little kit and starts to sweep away revealing an amulet. Mels eyes light up, "First dig and you find something!" At first Obi-Wan thinks it was a plant, set up for him to find but reading the man before him he can see it's not. Mel eases it out from the ground. "Ok so then we would take this over to the tent to clean it but I can see already this is silver and some kind of stone, I'm not certain what." He smiles at Obi-Wan again. "let's go and clean it and we can find out!"

Obi-Wan had to admit Mels enthusiasm was contagious and he was enjoying himself. He could almost forget the circumstances of him being there and despite not knowing that Obi-Wan was a 37 year old trapped in a 4 year olds body, Mel wasn't patronizing in the slightest. Helping Obi-Wan up to stand on a chair Mel started to clean the amulet revealing the stone and Obi-Wans heart nearly stopped. A black stone with red veins that glistened in the sun…a river stone, just like the one Qui-Gon had given him on his 13th birthday.

"River stone…" Mel looks around to the young boy then back to the stone looking closely, "You know I think you are right." He smiles at him, "Have you seen one before then?" Obi-Wan nods, "was a gift from…a friend." The archaeologist looks at the boy for a moment seeing something he doesn't believe he should see in any child, loss. He smiles kindly, "That was a very nice gift."

Obi-Wan thinks of the stone, it's back on Coruscant in Anakin's quarters. He had given it to Anakin for his 13th birthday. He feels a hand on his shoulder and looking up Mel is looking at him with sympathy in his eyes, "What was your friends name?"

"Qui-Gon." Mel smiles a little, "then we will log this as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wans amulet." He gently squeezes Obi-Wans shoulder. "for your friend, so your friendship will be forever remembered." Tears well up in Obi-Wan's eyes and Mels smile falls, "Uh…I'll get your nanny."

Obi-Wan shakes his head almost violently, "No…I'm ok…don't get her." Mel frowns a little concerned, "Oh she can't be all that bad." Obi-Wan feels something pushing him, he can trust this man. He takes a breath, "Mel…I'm…I'm…being held…captive…" He cowers waiting for Dooku or Meriosa to appear and punish him but nothing happens.

"You've been kidnapped? Where are your real parents?" Mel keeping his voice low and he looks around to see if he can see anyone else. Obi-Wan can't help but laugh a little nervously, "I'm not 4 years old…more 37." Mel raises both his greying eyebrows disbelieving what the little boy in front of him just informed him.

"It is true, you know it. I don't speak like a child." Obi-Wan sighs keeping his voice low. "I'm a Jedi Knight, I was abducted by Count Dooku and he did this to me. He wants me for his grandson." Mel doesn't speak finding it hard to believe. Obi-Wan looks at him then over to the amulet and lifting his small hand he uses the Force to raise the amulet off the table. "Stars!" Mel nearly stumbles back.

"I was a General in the Clone wars look up Obi-Wan Kenobi and you will find out all about me…you are a good man Mel and while you are on a Seper…" Mel holds a hand up cutting him off a frown on his face. "I don't care for politics nor war both can cause problems when it comes to protecting the history of our galaxy." He takes a break, "What would you like me to do?"

Obi-Wan feels like he could cry again, a tiny spark of hope has been lit inside, "If…if you can contact a General Anakin Skywalker, you can get a message to him via the Jedi Temple on Coruscant or Bandomeer is not that far I have friends there…speak with Si Treemba."

Mel nods, "I'll get a message as soon as I can. I am due to leave Seronno tomorrow for a conference on Ithor." He smiles again, "It's not the most direct route but I could swing by Bandomeer." Obi-Wan smiles in return, "Thank you…however for the moment I'm afraid you can't let on you know the truth."

Mel nods and his smile widens, "I may not be a Jedi but if not for the circumstances, I do believe you are enjoying the dig." Obi-Wan nods, "Oh I am, it is fascinating." Patting Obi-Wan on the back, "Then let's continue."

"Obi-Wan, come on it's time to go home." Meriosa approaches him and Mel can see the boy sigh and leaning down he pats him on the back whispering, "stay strong my friend." Standing up, "come on then young man, you can't keep a woman waiting." He smirks at his own joke. "Did you have a good day Obi-Wan?" Meriosa bends down to pick him up.

"It was fun." He casts a look back at Mel as he is carried back to the landspeeder. "Oh! Obi-Wan!" Mel jogs to them, "Here…a souvenir and reward for your hard work today." He hands Obi-Wan the River stone amulet with a smile. Looking to Meriosa, "You can tell his grandfather that he has quite a talent there and it should be nurtured. Obi-Wan is welcome on any of my dig sites anytime. I'm going to Ithor tomorrow but I'll be back in a few weeks then I am going to a dig on Botajef and this young man is most welcome."

Meriosa nods, "I will inform the Count of your offer. Thank you Professor." She looks to Obi-Wan, "What do you say Obi-Wan?" Obi-Wan swallows and looks to Mel, "thank you sir." Mel grins, "Such good manners." He ruffles Obi-Wans hair. Meriosa secures Obi-Wan in the speeder and he casts a glance back at his only hope of rescue.

It's been days since Obi-Wans trip to the dig and Dooku seemed very impressed with Obi-Wans description of the day and Meriosa's report of Obi-Wan's behaviour. Obi-Wan had been worried that Dooku was going to take the amulet from him.

Dooku had looked it over intently, Obi-Wan wondered if he knew the stone was from Qui-Gons home planet. He seemed to notice Obi-Wan's attachment to the stone and Obi-Wan saw in his mind Dooku smashing it to see if it was a trick but instead he handed it back to Obi-Wan patting him on the head, "well done today Obi-Wan…I am proud of you."

The Count had been around since, spending more and more time with Obi-Wan. He had also taken what Mel had said about his talent being nurtured to heart. He had books sent to the house, holodocumentaries replaced the cartoons and Dooku sits with Obi-Wan on his lap talking about ancient peoples and cultures.

The more time he spends with Dooku the more he wishes he had known him as Master Dooku the Jedi and not the deluded Sith lord.

"Perhaps when this war is over I can take you to the festival of lights on Naboo and there is a rather fine restaurant on Coruscant…" Dooku looks down to find Obi-Wan fast asleep on his lap, he smiles lifting his hand gently pushing hair from the boy's face.

Anakin stands on the bridge of the Jedi Cruiser arms crossed just staring out at the endless space before them. Ahsoka watches her Master, sighing. "I'm worried about him Rex…he has barely eaten anything I don't even know if he has actually slept. It's gotten worse since Senator Amidala had to return to the senate." Rex nods watching the General. "Don't get me wrong I know it's important to find General Kenobi but it's been nearly 2 months now and the trail has gone cold."

A beeping comes from the com and the coms officer turns to Anakin, "Sir I have a transmission from someone who claims to have information about General Kenobi." Anakin's head snaps around to the officer as he marches up to the holotable, "put it through." A hologram appears of an Arconan, "We are Si Treemba. We have a message for Anakin Skywalker."

"I am Anakin Skywalker, you have information for me?" Anakin crosses his arms, impatient already. The Arconan nods slowly. "Friends we are with Obi-Wan. An archaeologist passing Bandomeer contacted us. He said we had to pass a message on to Anakin Skywalker. Our friend Obi-Wan is being held on Seronno."

Anakin jerks back a little surprised. "Seronno? Dooku took him to his home world then." Si Treemba continues, "The archaeologist said he is digging on Botajef in two weeks. He believes that he can get Obi-Wan there. It's close to Republic space with only a few Separatist ships. We want to help rescue our friend. Anything Bandomeer can offer to help."

"Thank you for this information. Did this archaeologist leave a name? A way to contact them?" Anakin places his hands on the sides of the table. "No he did not. He said he would contact us when he arrives on Botajef. He is afraid that communications may be hacked and he would not give us his name. Your ships are welcome to come to Bandomeer until he makes contact."

Anakin grits his teeth, wait! "We can't wait two more weeks, Obi-Wan has been missing for two months already!" Ahsoka looks over at Anakin, "Master…it's the best lead we've had and…there's no way we'd make it to Seronno unchallenged or unnoticed." For a moment Anakin scowls at her but his face softens and nods, "Fine." He looks to Si Treemba, "we will come to Bandomeer and wait for this archaeologist."

A week later on Seronno, "Obi-Wan slow down." Dooku calls out as Obi-Wan runs on ahead. The Count has allowed Obi-Wan more freedom around the grounds in the past week. As a result Obi-Wan was taking full advantage of being able to use his own legs to get around. "The dig site is not going anywhere."

Obi-Wan wasn't sure if it was the energy of having a young body or just the fact he was finally given some freedom. But today he was going to another dig site and he was excited to get stuck in. Hearing Dooku call out to him he stops looking back but itching to get to the dig site. Dooku no longer punishes him, something seems to have changed in him. He doesn't _feel_ the same anymore.

He waits long enough for the old man to get a little closer before running off ahead again. "You'll wear yourself out before we even get there!" Dooku calls out again. Obi-Wan shrugs, "I'll sleep on the grass then." Dooku shakes his head, "You can't sleep in the dirt Obi-Wan!"

Dooku shakes his head with a sigh. The more Obi-Wan relaxed the more and more he was like Qui-Gon. Quite happy digging around in the dirt getting dirt and Force knows what else on his clothes and himself. Thankfully he didn't see the need to bring home strays. But the boy had gone missing two days ago and after a frantic search they found him asleep under a bush in the garden covered in mud.

Arriving at the dig site Obi-Wan greets the archaeologists with a smile and almost jumps into a trench to start digging. Dooku finds somewhere to sit and watches Obi-Wan as he works away with enthusiasm.

After an hour Obi-Wan climbs out the hole…covered in dirt…and comes over to Dooku, "Look at this." He holds up a piece of glass that looks to be from a large plate of some kind. He moves the fragment and in the light it appears to change colour and something seems to move within the glass. "They think this might have been a precursor to holograms." He grins looking at it. "Apparently only 3 other examples have been found in the whole galaxy."

Dooku smiles, "Well done my boy." It does seem that this Professor Grat was right and Obi-Wan has a natural talent for archaeology. "Although I don't think you should be running around with that piece if it is so rare. And I think you better hand it over to the professionals." Obi-Wan looks crest fallen. "However as a reward, I have decided to allow your trip to Botajef with Professor Grat."

Obi-Wan looks up at Dooku surprised and unsure. The Botajef trip was indeed an archaeological site but it was also part of a plan for him to escape. But part of him wasn't sure if he really wanted that…Dooku had changed in their time together and as far as he knew Dooku hardly had anything to do with the war. Focusing more on spending time with Obi-Wan.

He thinks of a few nights ago when he told Dooku why the River stone meant so much to him. That Qui-Gon had gifted him a similar stone. Obi-Wan had cried and Dooku had held him telling him he was certain that Qui-Gon would have been proud of him. He told Obi-Wan stories of Qui-Gons apprenticeship until he had fallen asleep.

A bond had developed between them. "Are you alright Obi-Wan?" Blinking from his thoughts he looks up as Dooku puts a hand on his shoulder looking at him with concern. Obi-Wan nods, "Just a little tired." His stomach grumbles. "And hungry it seems." Dooku smiles, a smile that reaches his eyes. "I did tell you, you would wear yourself out." He stands up holding out a hand for Obi-Wan to take. "Come then let's get you some lunch."

Sitting at the dining table with Ahsoka and Si Treemba, Anakin is sitting resting his chin on his hands his mind elsewhere. "Oh yes if not for Obi-Wan we would have died." Si Treemba is regaling Ahsoka with the tale of how he and Obi-Wan met. "He told us to be brave, that we could stand up to the Offworld Corporation. If not for him and Master Jinn we would all be slaves or dead and Bandomeer wouldn't be the world it is today."

Ahsoka leaning forward wanting more. "And he was only 12?" The Arconan inclines his head slightly. "If we remember rightly he was a few weeks away from his birthday. It is why he was sent here." Ahsoka frowns, "What do you mean?" Anakin suddenly looks to Si Treemba also wanting to know what the Arconan meant. "He was to work for the Agri-Corps." Anakins hands fall from his chin, "A farmer? Obi-Wan?"

"He said no Master wanted him. We don't know why we thought he was a very brave Jedi." Anakin can't believe what he is hearing. Obi-Wan Kenobi one of the greatest Jedi in the order, poster boy for the council, the first to kill a Sith in centuries. Rejected sent away to become part of the Jedi corps. "And I'm guessing that Qui-Gon saw through that nonsense and took him as his apprentice."

Anakins shocked to see Si Treemba shake his large head slightly, "No Master Jinn did not. Told Obi-Wan to accept his mission. Obi-Wan wasn't happy and had tried time and time again to impress him before he was kidnapped and sent away to work on a deep sea mine." Ahsoka shakes her head in dismay. "We read about Offworld as younglings. They used brutal methods to keep their workers in line."

Anakin waves off the comment about Offworld, "What about Obi-Wan? When did Qui-Gon take him as his apprentice?" Si Treemba thinks for a moment. "After Master Jinn rescued Obi-Wan, something had happened in the tunnels, Obi-Wan never told me but Master Jinn had taken him as his apprentice."

Anakin frowns wanting to know what had changed. Ok he had initially rejected Ahsoka but after one mission and seeing what she was capable of, her potential he accepted her. He didn't keep testing her and putting her down as Qui-Gon had done too Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan could've rejected him. He wasn't the one who had found and rescued him and wanted him to be a Jedi. That was Qui-Gon. But Obi-Wan wouldn't abandon him took him on and even though he ran the young Jedi ragged…Obi-Wan was always there for him.

Rage fills him, here he is sitting listening to stories of Obi-Wan as a boy when he is out there right now captive to a mad man who has made him a boy again. Anakin can't help but feel a little anger towards Qui-Gon for at first abandoning Obi-Wan. He would never abandon him. Never.

"I have a gift for you Obi-Wan." Dooku sits down holding a box. Obi-Wan comes over in front of Dooku who is smiling at him. "Open it." Obi-Wan carefully, and with a little bit of help from Dooku, lifts the lid on the box. Inside there is a dark brown leather travelling bag and worked into the flap is his river stone amulet. Dooku smiles warmly at him, "That way you can take it with you, wherever you go."

Obi-Wan looks to him, does he know about the upcoming rescue attempt? He takes the bag out of the box, "thank you." He can feel the quality of the leather and smell it as well. Dooku rests a hand on his shoulder. "You will need a good bag if you are going to be travelling the galaxy digging it up." There's something in his eyes, pride? Love?

"Come, let us go and get you backed for your next adventure!" Dooku stands and pauses as he feels a small hand grip his own. Looking down at Obi-Wan he smiles giving his hand a little squeeze before walking upstairs with him. "I also got you some clothes suitable for the weather on Botajef. It's not as pleasant a place to visit as Serenno."

Obi-Wan shivers as he tries to keep warm on the ship taking him and Dooku to Botajef. Dooku moves over to sit beside him unclipping his cape and wrapping it around Obi-Wans shoulders putting an arm around him. Obi-Wan leans into him for warmth and after a little while he falls asleep.

Anakin stands in the docking bay of his cruiser waiting for the arrival of Padme who wanted to be here when they found Obi-Wan. He could tell she was just as anxious for his return. She would send messages asking for news every day. Watching the light Naboo ship enter the force field and land he walks over to the landing ramp. "Padme" He smiles as she comes down the ramp. "Anakin!" she takes a quick step clearly wanting to embrace him but she restrains herself.

"Have we heard anything else from this Professor Grat?" Anakin shakes his head escorting her to her quarters. _There we don't need to hide_ "Not since he contacted us saying Dooku had accepted an invitation on Obi-Wans behalf to go to the archaeological dig. All we know is they are on their way. Grat will send us a signal once Obi-Wan is there."

Padme nods, "I just hope he is alright…he has been captive for so long…I dread to think what Dooku has done to him." Entering her quarters Anakin hugs her. "Shh, you know Obi-Wan." He tries to smile convincingly, "The old man can withstand anything."

"That's the thing though Anakin…he's not an "old man" anymore…things would affect him differently. Not to mention that Dooku has manipulated his mind already. Oh Anakin." *holding her tightly stroking her hair. "We will work it out…we always do."


	16. Chapter 16

**Still writing but as I am a little bit evil I have posted this because I think the ending is perfect. Enjoy!**

Two red eyes watch as the luxury cruiser comes in to land at the isolated makeshift landing strip near the archaeological site on Botajef. Cad Bane had worked for Count Dooku in the past and been paid handsomely for it but this time the distinguished Count was his target. Luckily for the Count he was to find out information…unluckily for him it was by ANY means necessary.

Dooku takes his hand off Obi-Wans head gently shaking him, "Obi-Wan, we have arrived it's time to wake up." Obi-Wan mumbles shifting a little closer to him, pulling the cloak around him. Dooku smiles a little, "Come on Obi-Wan you were the one who wanted to come out here." Standing up he starts to unwrap the cloak from the boy.

Another round of mumbling. "Don't mumble Obi-Wan." He holds out a hand, "Now come along, you will wake up once you get some fresh air." Taking Dooku's hand Obi-Wan walks off the ship with him rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

Using a holocam Bane watches the Count exit the ship with a child. He narrows his eyes curious as to why the most wanted man in the galaxy would be traveling with a child. That was where his curiosity ended. He's not being paid to be curious, he's being paid to get information. He starts taking pictures of the Count and the boy.

Obi-Wan scuffs his feet as he walks with Dooku. "Walk properly Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan mutters something inaudible. "What was that?" Dooku deepens his tone of voice. The same tone he used when he punished Obi-Wan before. Obi-Wan feels a chill down his spin and swallows. "Nothing grandfather…"

"Good. I know you have only just woken up but that is no reason to be rude." Dooku keeps walking. Something is niggling away at him, like he is being watched. Casting his gaze around the landing strip he can see no one watching him, just a few attendants working away.

"Count Dooku" He turns to look at the human worker. "Professor Grat has arranged for me to take you and your grandson to the dig site." The worker indicates to the landspeeder. "Very well." Lifting Obi-Wan he places him in the back seat before getting in himself looking around one last time for an answer to his "feeling".

"Prof the Count and his grandson are on their way. Jai has just picked them up a minute ago." Mel nods. "thank you. Go and make sure we have a…clean tent for the Count." He waits until the coast is clear and pulls out his com sending a coded message to Bandomeer.

Sitting in Padme's quarters Anakin stares off into the distance his mind elsewhere. Padme glances at him every now and then worried about him. "Anakin…" She wants to reassure him but is cut off by the com. "Master? We got the confirmation. Obi-Wan is on Botajef and Dooku is with him." Before Ahsoka had even finished the message Anakin was on his feet and running out the door. "Padme answers the com, "Ahsoka, he's on his way. Take us into hyperspace."

Bane followed the landspeeder at a safe distance. He had already sent of the first few images of Dooku and the kid to his employer and they want him to find out who the kid is. Not that he cares but he is being paid enough. Once they get to the dig site he watches as the kid is greeted by one of the diggers and leaving Dooku at one of the tents, the kid goes with the digger towards a trench. Bane smiles flicking away a toothpick he had been chewing on. "This will be easy."

Mel doesn't mention anything about the rescue plans to Obi-Wan. He doesn't want to take a chance with Count Dooku watching over them. But he knows that his message would have been received. "Ok today I have arranged for you to dig in a trench by yourself. I will be nearby if you need me and like before you can ask any of my team for help." He leads Obi-Wan to a small trench. "I want to see if you remember all that you have learned from the dig on Seronno."

Obi-Wan smiles wide looking forward to putting his new found skills to work and seeing what he can uncover. "Thank you Mel I won't let you down." Mel smiles at him patting him on the back, "I know you won't." Jumping down into the trench Obi-Wan lays out his tools checking each one before he sets to work sifting through the dirt.

"Do you need a hand there kid?" Obi-Wan freezes he knows that voice…he turns around. Bane has disguised himself as one of the diggers. "Uh…Mel said I was to try myself…" He looks over towards Dooku. He doesn't know why Bane is here or why he is talking to him but whatever it is…it can't be good.

Bane catches where Obi-Wan is looking, "Are you here with Count Dooku?" Obi-Wan just nods. "Well I'll leave you to your work little man." Bane pats him on the neck and hops up out of the trench. Obi-Wan watches him and swallows trying to decide what to do about Bane.

"We have arrived at Botajef sir!" Rex reports to Anakin as he is boarding a gunship. "Good are the men ready to go Rex?" The clone trooper nods, "Ready and raring General. Nothing will stop us getting to General Kenobi." Anakin nods grateful for having Rex with him. Many think that clones are all alike but he knows otherwise and Rex is one of a kind.

Padme jumps up beside Anakin on the gunship checking her blaster before putting it in her holster. "Padme stay on the ship." Padme gives him a look showing she was not going to back down. "I am going with you Anakin and that's final. I will not debate this with you."

A sigh as Anakin gives in to his wife. "Alright but I'm going to assign Ahsoka to protect you." Padme smiles knowing he would do that. "I wouldn't expect anything less." He looks at her a cheeky smirk on his face. It was times like this he wished they didn't have to hide their love.

Bane stands by one of the tents pretending to look at some…what is that? _Might be valuable. Business first._ He pulls out his com and sends a message and blood sample he had taken from the boy to his employer. Hitting send he looks back to the item…metal…looks like a precious metal. Before anyone notices he pockets it moving over to another tent turning to watch the boy.

Obi-Wan watches Bane for a moment without obviously watching him. Picking up a stone as though he found something he climbs out the trench running over to Dooku. Dooku looks down at him warmly but obviously slightly bored, "What treasures have you found now?" Obi-Wan holds up the stone. "It's just a stone."

"What is wrong Obi-Wan?" Dooku frowns seeing Obi-Wan is clearly anxious. "The bounty hunter Cad Bane is here…he is over by the third tent behind me. He wanted to know if I was here with you." Dooku's eyes cast over to where Obi-Wan had said and he spots the bounty hunter and his jaw tightens.

Looking back to Obi-Wan he spots a small line of blood on his neck, leaning forward he touches it. "You're bleeding." Obi-Wans hand goes to his neck…"He touched my neck…he took a blood sample." Dookus anger reaches his eyes now. "Obi-Wan we need to leave." Picking up Obi-Wan, Dooku quickly makes his way towards the landspeeder.

Taking a chance to glance at Count Dooku and the boy, Bane spots them leaving and putting a piece of pottery down he follows them. Slipping another toothpick in his mouth he has a feeling it's going to get ugly but he has to wait until he gets the go ahead from his employer.

"I understand your concern Senator Organa but I'm afraid the Jedi decided to aide us in the war." Chancellor Palpatine sitting behind his desk addresses the Senator from Alderaan. "I know you were friends with Master Kenobi but it is an unfortunate fact of war, lives will be lost."

Bail Organa shakes his head. "But should we not strive for peaceful negotiations. Show the Separatists that we are willing to end this war with non-violence. The Jedi numbers are not what they once were so many have fallen." Senator Mon Mothma nods in agreement with her colleague.

Palpatines sighs, "I do agree with you my friends but unfortunately the droid armies of the Separatists do not agree. We have attempted before to reach a peaceful resolution but with Count Dooku and General Grievous in charge I do not see that happening." He pauses as though he is thinking of a solution. "I could petition the Jedi Council for them to withdraw from combat however I fear they would refuse. The Jedi believe their duty is to protect the Republic."

His data pad beeps informing him of a text message. "Excuse me Senators I need to answer an urgent memo." He looks at the data pad, the screen obscured from the Senators. _Dooku has a child with him run DNA not a relation but is force sensitive. Advise next move._

Palpatine taps on the pad looking as though he is dealing with something trivial and sends the message. He puts down the data pad and smiles warmly at the Senators. "Forgive me. The work of a Chancellor is never done. Now where were we…ah yes…"

A beep draws Banes attention to his com. "Bring the boy to me." Bane sniffs. "Sorry kid, business is business." He sets a stun charge on his blaster and gets closer to them. "That's far enough Dooku." Dooku turns putting Obi-Wan down, pushing him behind him. "Cad Bane, and to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm just here for the boy. There doesn't need to be any trouble between us." Bane has his blaster in his hand ready to strike. "I'm afraid that will not be possible." Dooku ignites his lightsaber. Bane suddenly looks up. "Well who invited them to the party?"

Two Republic gunships land on the other side of Dooku and Obi-Wan. The doors opening to reveal clone troopers and jumping out Anakin and Ahsoka ignite their own lightsabers upon seeing Dookus red blade. "Give it up Dooku!" Anakins eyes flicker to Obi-Wan then glare at the Sith lord. Padme stays close to Ahsoka her blaster drawn watching Obi-Wan.

Dooku assesses the situation. He can't fight both Bane and the Republic troops and Jedi as well as protecting Obi-Wan. While the Republic won't attack when he has Obi-Wan, Bane will show no such consideration. There is only one option open to him. "Obi-Wan…" his voice low so only the boy can hear him.

Obi-Wan looks from Anakin up to Dooku. "I want you to go to Skywalker." A look of confusion crosses his face and he takes a step towards Dooku. "It is the only way I can guarantee your safety. Go." Obi-Wan is uncertain but with a nudge from Dooku he heads towards Anakin.

Anakin keeping his eyes on Dooku is aware of Obi-Wan coming towards him when suddenly with a snarl Dooku is leaping towards Obi-Wan his lightsaber raised high.


	17. Chapter 17

**Apologies again but you'll need to wait a little bit longer for your next update!**

"Nooo!" Anakin leaps towards him and reaching out his hand force pushes Dooku away. "You fool!" Dooku looks past Anakin as Bane comes flying in with his rocket boots and snatches Obi-Wan. Anakin turns as Bane disappears over the Republic gunships. "Obi-Wan!"

Bane hears Skywalkers call and frowns. "Kenobi?" he looks down at the struggling kid. "Well I'll be." He laughs. "I don't feel so guilty now." Lifting his blaster, he fires a stun bolt into the boy. "because where you are going is not gonna be pleasant."

Dooku glares at the idiot Skywalker. The fact this brat is part of his lineage sickens him. "Get out of my way! I need to go after him now!" Anakin raises his lightsaber, "You are going nowhere." Dooku lowers his blade. Trying to reason with this fool was like trying to get blood from a stone. Padme and Ahsoka approach. "Cad Bane has been hired to take Obi-Wan and I believe I know who his employer is."

"Who is it Count?" Padme ever the diplomat. Dooku looks to her, the only civilised person in this group. "The Sith lord you have all spent so long searching for and he will kill Obi-Wan or use him." Anakin moves closer wanting to just…" Like you used him!"

Dooku Glares at the idiot. "I was sending him to you for safety! I tried to stop Bane but you got in the way." Anakins face twists in anger he moves to swing, cut Dooku down. "Anakin." Padme rests a hand on his arm and he looks at her and she makes an ever to slight shake of her head. He lowers his lightsaber. "You're under arrest Dooku."

"You can waste time arresting me and taking me to prison but then you will never find Obi-Wan or if you do…he will never be the same again." Dookus words cut through Anakin, he knows what Dooku is saying is the truth, the Force is ringing in his head pushing him to go after Obi-Wan. "Alright." He hates the idea of working with this scum. "But you do as I tell you."

Anakin holds his hand out for Dooku's lightsaber. Dooku looks at him with contempt. "Count please. You say you sent him to us for safety. Clearly you don't want him harmed." Padme wants to add any more than what you have done to him but her diplomatic tact tells her that's not the way to win him over.

Dooku looks at her, he knows precisely what she is thinking but there is a reason why one so young is a very respected senator. He hands his lightsaber over to her. "You keep a hold of this senator. You are the only one out of this rabble I trust." Padme takes the lightsaber.

"Thank you Count, now if you please." She indicates to the gunship. Dooku stoops down to pick up a leather bag and Anakin ignites his lightsaber under Dooku's chin. "Easy." Dooku looks at Anakin not threatened in the slightest by him. "It is Obi-Wans bag." Anakin using the Force calls it to him. "I've never seen it before." Dooku standing and following Padme to the gunship. "It was a birthday present." Anakin looks at it a moment then follows keeping a close eye on Dooku.

Bane looks over at his captive as he starts to wake up. He had given Kenobi a sedative to keep him knocked out for most of the flight. Obi-Wan blinks still groggy. "Welcome back to the World Kenobi." Obi-Wan frowns looking around trying not to panic. He is secured into the co-pilots seat with a harness. "What do you want with me Bane?"

Bane can't help but smirk. "Well as amusing as it is to see you like this. All I want is to get paid. It's nothing personal." Obi-Wan struggles against the harness as it holds him tightly against the seat. "Don't bother, I locked it you'll not get it open." Obi-Wan sighs. "So what happened to you and why were you with Dooku?"

"It's a long story." Bane shrugs, "No matter. I'll be collecting my money soon." Obi-Wan looks out the viewport as the ship comes through the cloudy atmosphere revealing Coruscant. Obi-Wan takes in the view and turns to Bane. "I'm certain the Jedi would be happy to pay you whatever your employer has promised you for me." Bane laughs, "Arrest me for kidnapping more like as well as all those other charges you have against me."

"Then take me back to my grandfather." Obi-Wan keeps his eyes on the cityscape watching for clues as to where he is being taken. "Dooku's your grandfather? Now I've heard everything." Bane shakes his head. "No he'd kill me."

As the traffic slowly starts to disappear they head to an old area of Coruscant that's no long in use as far as anyone knows. It was bought up by a private firm looking to redesign the space but nothing seemed to happen.

His thoughts drift to Dooku, is he ok? Did Anakin hurt him? He knows that what Dooku did was wrong but over the past month or so Dooku had been so kind and when he saw Obi-Wan take an interest in Archaeology he provided everything to feed that hobby. He clamps his teeth together trying not to cry.

Bane guides the ship onto the top of an abandoned building. Unlocking the harness, he holds his blaster and points it at Obi-Wan. "right time to go." Stepping out of the ship Obi-Wan shivers as the wind hits him. He had been dressed for a warmer climate on Botajef. Bane spots a case on the roof heading over and opening it he grins at the credits inside. "This will do nicely. Well," he turns to Obi-Wan. "I'll be seeing you."

"What? You can't just leave me here?" Obi-Wan indicates to the vast emptiness that is the abandoned old industrial sector. Bane shrugs. "Not my problem, instructions where to leave you here." He tips his hat before getting back on the ship.

Obi-Wan watches the ship leave before turning around looking for a way off the roof. He shivers, there is nothing and no one around. Walking around the roof he spots a ventilation hatch. If he can get it open, he could get inside for shelter. But then how would he signal for help and he knows he cannot walk to civilisation. Tears start to well up in his eyes.

He spots something a shuttle! Coming towards him, perhaps its security or even the owners. He jumps up and down waving his arms as best he can. But as the shuttle gets closer, the cold gets closer. He stops jumping and backs up but there is nowhere to go. The shuttle lands and the ramp comes down. A figure descends dressed in black a hood over their head and placed in such a manner that he can't see their face.

The blacked out figure smiles. "Come child. I'll take you to safety" Obi-Wan shakes his head, "You're the one who hired the bounty hunter." The figure cackles, "You are clever boy but you will be coming with me." With a flick of his hand Obi-Wan finds himself floating towards the shuttle with the figure in black following behind.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for keeping you all waiting! I'm moving house at the moment! There won't be an update over the weekend as new internet not connected yet!**

"I don't trust him. I don't get how you can trust him." Anakin hasn't taken his eyes off Dooku who is sitting at a mess hall table just looking at a cup of tea. "I don't trust him but he is our best hope of finding Obi-Wan." Padme looks to Dooku. "I know what he did but…he genuinely seems to care about Obi-Wan."

Anakin can't believe what he is hearing, "Care for him?" he looks at her incredulously. "He shrunk him, tortured him and has done goodness knows what to his mind since we saw him last and you think he cares for him?"

"Ani I know but…Obi-Wan looked to be healthy and based on the information we got from Professor Grat Dooku appeared to be spoiling Obi-Wan." She sighs. "He seems to have changed his attitude towards Obi-Wan and that is something we can use."

Anakin narrows his eyes as he looks back to Dooku. The man hasn't even touched the tea, has made no aggressive moves and has given them a list of locations where Obi-Wan may be without being pressed for it. He still doesn't trust him as Master Yoda says lies and deceit are the ways of the Sith. He'll keep a very close eye on him and as soon as they have Obi-Wan…he'll drop him.

Obi-Wan wakes up, he doesn't remember falling asleep or passing out. Groggily he pushes himself up off the floor. "Well child." Obi-Wan looks around and spies the figure in black sitting on a throne before him. "What is your name and what is your connection to Count Dooku?"

Obi-Wan shivers feeling the cold again. The dark side of the Force is thick here, he suspects that this figure is the Sith Lord they have been searching for. Finally after all this time, but he is in no position to do anything about it. What he does know is Dooku will be coming for him, he can find out what information he can. He fidgets, "Ben sir…he's my…my grandfather."

He only hopes that Bane didn't pass along his name, that he was more interested in collecting his reward. Based on what he knew of Bane he didn't give anything away for free. "Is he?" Even though he can't see the eyes of his inquisitor he can feel them looking at him. Obi-Wan nods fidgeting slightly with the sleeves of his shirt, "What of your parents?"

Obi-Wan looks at the floor fidgeting some more, he thinks of Qui-Gon and Tahl and tears come to his eyes. "They…" he swallows. "They…dead…" Dooku allowed him to speak more grown up than an actual 4 year old and allowed him some freedom with regards to his behaviour. But now it may just save his life as he has no doubts this Sith would kill him.

He lets the tears come, drawing on his feelings and instead of releasing them he focuses on them. The likelihood he will not be found by the Jedi, never see his friends, they won't know what happened to him, the death of Satine, Cerasi, Tahl and Qui-Gon. The man who he looked to as a father who died in his arms. Closing his eyes the tears flow.

He doesn't notice the figure coming over and kneeling beside him and placing a hand on his shoulder. Looking up his breath catches in his throat. "It is alright my boy." Palpatine had lowered his hood a sympathetic smile across his face. Palpatine is the Sith Lord!

Palpatine puts a hand gently on Obi-Wans head as though to brush the hair from his face but he can feel the Force suggestion to calm down. He can't fight it or risk revealing himself. Dropping his shields he allows it through and the tears stop and he sniffles wiping his face on his sleeves.

"Now I am a friend of your grandfathers and I am certain he is on his way to collect you but in the meantime won't you join me for dinner?" The idea of sitting taking a meal with this traitor makes him feel sick but he has to keep up the guise and nods. The smile on Palpatines face widens. "Excellent." Getting to his feet he takes Obi-Wans hand. "I'm sure we will have lots to talk about."

Dooku walks off the gunship with Anakin just behind him ready for any moves the Sith might make. Ahsoka looks around the fiery spot they have landed. "Well this is how I'd picture a Sith base." Anakin had to agree Mustafar did look like the ideal home for a Sith. All he knew about the planet was it that it had various mining facilities dotted around the planet and other than that no one had any reason to visit the burning World.

"Why would he bring Obi-Wan here?" Ahsokas head snaps around as she watches an eruption from the lava field. "This is only one of many bases that Sidous has. I am certain even I do not know of them all." Dooku is completely unfazed by the eruptions. Reaching out he cannot sense his Masters presence. "He is not here."

"What do you mean he is not here?!" Anakin snaps at him. "You have dragged us across the galaxy on a wild bantha chase!" he steps closer to the count in a threatening manner. "If you are leading us away from him, I swear." Looking at Anakin as though he is waiting for a toddler to stop having a tantrum. "If you are quite finished. I do not want Obi-Wan in the hands of my Master any more than you do."

Dooku thinks for a moment and Anakin opens his mouth to speak and Dooku stops him. "I believed he would bring him here to keep him as far away from the Temple." He frowns. "However it is possible he doesn't know who Obi-Wan is…in which case he could be on Coruscant."

Looking at Dooku Ahsoka can't believe it. "Coruscant? But he can't be surely we'd know." Dooku just smiles, "Oh my naïve young Jedi. Jedi are not the only ones who can shield themselves. How do you think the Sith have managed to survive after the last Sith wars." Paling, Ahsoka can't believe the Sith could hide so close to the home of the Jedi.

Giving Dooku a hard stare Anakin steps closer. "If you are lying Dooku. You'll never make it to prison." Anakin grits his teeth as Dooku just looks at him amused by his threat. No not a threat a promise. "Get moving Dooku" He shoves the count back towards the gunship.

Obi-Wan looks at the small table before him various sweets and pastries on it. Palpatine sits across from him a smile on his face he saw him use so many times with speaking with senators and Anakin. "You do not need to stand on ceremony, you can eat whatever you like." Obi-Wan eyes the food, not a single healthy thing was brought to them.

"Do you not like anything there?" Palpatine a look of concern on his face. "Grandfather says not to eat too eat sweets before dinner." Which was true, Dooku made sure Obi-Wans meals were healthy, he hardly got anything sweet and only after dinner. Palpatine laughs a smile across his face. "And he is quite right but I think this time will be our little secret." Obi-Wan hesitates.

"Come now, your grandfather will not find out from me." Taking a tart he takes a bite then smiles at Palpatine, not wanting to push his luck. Palpatine grins at him selecting a pastry for himself, "Tastes good doesn't it?" Obi-Wan nods swallowing before speaking. "Yes sir."

"Such manners! Your grandfather has taught you well." This time his smile doesn't reach his eyes. There's something else there, something…dark and malevolent. "I wonder what else he has taught you."

He suspects Palpatine knows that Obi-Wan is a Force sensitive but thus far Dooku hasn't focused on that. He seems to want Obi-Wan to have a "normal" life away from the Jedi and the Sith "I'm doing…ark…"he pauses, he knows full well he can say the word but remembering encounters with younglings at the Temple he imitates them. "ark…logy". Palpatine frowns a moment before his smile returns, "Ah archaeology."

Obi-Wan nods, "found a stone and glass and and the stone is shiny and the glass had pictures in it that moved. Mel says its first holos." He decides to ramble on. "I like digging and finding stuff. Grandfather doesn't like me getting dirty but he got me stuff I can get dirty and stuff for digging with." While Palpatine is smiling he can see just the tiniest hint of irritation behind the man's eyes.

"That is very interesting Ben. But I can tell there is something special about you. Has your grandfather ever told you that?" Palpatine pushes another sweet over to him. Obi-Wan shrugs pretending to not know. "He says I have a special talent for hiding, dirtying the floor, digging," he lists them off with his fingers, "uh, running not walking, not listening…"

Palpatine laughs to stop him, "I was just the same when I was a boy although I didn't dig things up, I was out in the garden planting." Obi-Wan tried to look interested when all he wanted to do was run and find a way to contact the Temple. "That is not what I meant. Can you do this?" Palpatine lifts a hand and the sweet before Obi-Wan lifts in the air.

He knows that even untrained Force sensitive's can sometimes move things just little things even if they don't know it. He nods, "I can do that. But only in the house grandfather doesn't like me to do it outside." He puts on his best grin, "I make the starships fly!" Which was essentially the truth.

"Why does he not like you to use your gift outside?" Obi-Wan shrugs taking a sweet and popping it in his mouth. Palpatine watches him intently, Obi-Wan knows that Palpatine is trying to ascertain if Dooku is going to train him as a Sith apprentice. Obi-Wan may have settled into his new life as Dooku's grandson but no matter what he will never turn to the dark side.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the delay! I've been moving house and my new wifi network won't be up till Friday! Thanks for the lovely reviews and favorites. They do inspire me to keep going so again thank you!**

Sitting in his prison cell Dooku smirks. Do they really think this cell could hold him? He can sense the multiple clones along the corridor. He could easily escape as he is not restrained in the cell. Calculating in his head he knows of at least 7 routes he could take to get to the hanger bay, steal and ship and how long each route would take.

However, he complies with his…imprisonment and has not made any attempt to escape. He is not doing this for them, he knows he cannot take on Sidious alone. If he could he would've done so by now. As much as he loathes to even think such a thing but he needs Skywalker if he hopes to rescue Obi-Wan.

The senator had left Obi-Wans pack with him, after of course it had been searched for weapons. Looking through its contents he comes across the red starfighter. A look of surprise crossed his face as he hadn't known Obi-Wan had packed the toy. He had removed the trigger from Obi-Wans mind as it was interfering with his development. Besides he didn't need the trigger anymore. He had seen Obi-Wan playing with the starfighters without pressure to do so.

Concern for his grandson floods him before it's replaced with rage. If his Master has harmed a single hair on the boys head... He will get Obi-Wan back at any cost.

"He is leading us on a wild bantha chase." Anakin scowls at the holo of the industrial sector on Coruscant. "I don't think he is." Padme stands with Ahsoka pointing at the holo. "This sector was purchased by a private company decades ago and the air space was included in the sale." Ahsoka nods in agreement with the senator. "No one knows who even owns it. It's a dead end if you even try to start looking. It's all subsidiary companies."

"There was also a record from Coruscant traffic control of a light Corellian ship charting a flight path here." Padme points to the section in the holo. "They didn't stop long as shortly after they renter public flight space here." She moves her finger indicating where the ship reappears. Anakin watched looked at the hologram intently. "Do traffic control have any id's for the ship?" Ahsoka nods, "Yes Master but I've ran them already and were stolen a few days ago." She taps on the holo and it brings up a human picture and information on a Trion Da a trader from Corellia.

Anakin stares at the face of the trader. "Obi-Wan always says there are no coincidences." Taking a calming breath he crosses his arms. "It must have been Bane. Stealing transports to cover his tracks is his mo."

He flicks the holo back to the abandoned industrial sector watching the blip where the ship entered and exited the private space. "Ahsoka, I want you to calculate where he could have gone based on his entry, exit and time in that space." Ahsoka nods, "Right away."

Palpatine watches the boy, there is something about him and he is determined to find out what it is. He had given the boy something to play with and has encouraged him to use the Force. "It will be our secret. You're grandfather need not know." He had tried to get any hint that Dooku was planning to or training the boy. He mentioned the Force but the boy only asked what it was stating his grandfather had said it was magic and people wouldn't understand his gift.

But something still unsettled Palpatine about the boy. Ben was sitting on the floor with the old fashioned wooden model ship, the closest thing he had for a toy here, making it only just raise of the ground. "It is alright my lad you can make it go higher." He smiles warmly. "Let's see if you can make it reach the roof. It's pretty high."

Obi-Wan looks up at where Palpatine is pointing. He cringes, Dooku may have made him a child but at least he didn't treat him like an imbecile. Taking a breath Obi-Wan looks at Palpatine putting a stupid grin on his face. "Bet I can!"

Sending the model up into the air, Obi-Wan sticks his tongue between his lips. He remembered when he caught Anakin playing with his old model ships, Anakin had found them packed away in a cupboard, the young padawan had his tongue out in concentration as he practiced using the Force to make them move. He moves the ship close enough to the ceiling but decides not to come across as too good with the Force. "Too high." He makes his shoulders slump doing his best to look disappointed.

"You almost got there." Palpatine stops looking up for a moment. He can sense his apprentice is on his way. Talented or not the boy would be useful to him. One way or another he is going to get answers.

"This is the only place he could've landed and taken off from based on his trajectory and time spent in this space." Ahsoka looks around the roof. Clearly a ship had landed recently but there was no way other than a vent to get into the building below. And the vent hadn't been opened in who knows how long. "I hate to say it Master but we need Dooku."

Anakin scowls at his padawan. "I will NOT ask that man for help!" Ahsoka flinches, "but Master if it gets us to Obi-Wan sooner…" Anakin grits his teeth and taking a breath letting out a long sigh. "Alright, but I want him cuffed and guarded."

Handcuffed or not Count Dooku oozes refinement as he walks off the gunship. The building appears to be abandoned but he knows better. Not only is he well aware of the fact his Master would have sensed him probably the moment he entered the system. But Sidious also has sensors in place for detecting approaching ships so the building can be vacated.

He can sense his Masters presence as well as Obi-Wans. "He is here." He turns to Anakin. "You will need my help to face him." Anakin looks at him a rather cocky look in his eyes. "We do not NEEd your help." Keeping calm a slight smirk on his face. "Like you didn't need help to face me." He indicates to Anakins cybernetic arm. "If I cannot face him alone you certainly cannot."

"I'm certain my Padawan and I can handle him." Anakin shoves Dooku causing the old Count to stumble slightly before regaining his composure. He walks towards the corridor he knows will lead them to Sidious. A slight knowing spark in his eyes as he gets closer to the throne room.

Reaching a door way he quickly launches himself through revealing he had picked the lock on the cuffs as he tosses them aside and using the Force he shuts the door trapping Anakin, Ashoka and the clones on the otherside. Satisfied they cannot follow he turns to face Sidious with a slight bow. "Master."

"Darth Tyranus." Sidious sits on his throne his hood back up as he watches his apprentice make his way over towards him. "Not keen for your new friends to join us." Dooku keeps his eyes on Sidious preparing for an attack. "They were useful in getting me here." His eyes flick to the small sleeping form on the floor by Sidious. "I'm here for my grandson."

Sidious also keeps his eyes on Dooku, "As far as I knew you didn't have a grandson my apprentice." Dooku stops at the bottom of the steps. "He is the son of an old friend. I have taken custody of him since his father died." Sidious stands slowly. "Is that so." He walks to the top of the stairs. "And it is just a coincidence the boy is Force sensitive!"

"I have no interest in training the boy. My friend also had no interest in the boy being trained." Dooku keeps his tone respectful. "I would like to take him home."

"Son of a bantha!" Anakin kicks the door making Ahsoka jump startled by his outburst. "Can we get this door opened?" Rex comes forward having a look at the door touching it as he looks for weak points. "Some charges might open it but it looks to be reinforced Durasteel Sir." Anakin tries to keep himself in check. "Alright…set your charges. I will not let him escape again with Obi-Wan!" Rex nods sharply, "Yes sir!"

"You are keeping something from me apprentice." Sidious turns to walk away from Dooku back to his throne. Reaching out a hand Obi-Wan starts to rise off the ground suddenly waking up choking, his hands flying to his neck. "You will not keep secrets from me!" He turns snarling at Dooku.

"OK sir we are ready." Rex informs Anakin as he hands him the detonator. "Good Rex, ok everybody back up!" Anakin makes sure his Padawan and his men are clear of the door before he turns and depresses the button.

The explosive beeps…3…2…1…the fragments off the door blow into the throne room along with parts of the wall! Dooku turns as Skywalker and his little band run into the throne room.

Sidious snarls at Dooku, "You will pay for this betrayal!" Tossing the boy to the floor he lifts his hands sending Force lightening at Dooku. The former Jedi lifts his hands to deflect the lightening but Sidious is too powerful and he screams as the bolts attacks every nerve in his body sending him to the floor writhing in pain.

"Ahsoka get Obi-Wan!" Anakin draws his lightsaber moving towards the figure attacking the Count. "On it!" Ahsoka runs giving the writhing Count a wide berth as she heads towards Obi-Wan one of her lightsabers in hand.

The lightening stops, "Obi-Wan?" Sidious looks towards the boy who's just about to get to his feet. "Kenobi…I should have seen it." He grins turning to Anakin, "You will back off young Jedi."

"I don't think so." Anakin looks over at Dooku who isn't moving before looking back at the Sith Lord. "Surrender Sith!" Sidious laughs as though Anakin had just told a joke. "Oh no my young friend. You will surrender or your precious Obi-Wan will die."

Anakin shakes his head, "You are outnumbered." He will not let the Sith lord the Master escape they have spent so long, lost too many people to this scum. Sidious smiles as he raises his hands sending a barrage of lightening into the already weakened Obi-Wan. "Alright alright! Stop!" Anakin extinguishes his lightsaber indicating for Ahsoka to do the same. "Just let Obi-Wan go."

The dark lord moves away towards the back of the throne room. Dooku groans and slowly gets to his feet clearly weakened. "Skywalker…" he pants. "He will…not allow…Obi-Wan to live…" Just at that Sidious launches another attack of Force lightening at Obi-Wan, stronger than before. "Noo!" Anakin pales seeing Obi-Wan scream a scream he will never erase from his mind, drawing on the Force he leaps in front of Obi-Wan and into the path of the Force lightening…


	20. Chapter 20

p class="MsoNormal"Anakin screams as the lightening courses through his body. "Master!" Ahsoka starts to run towards Anakin only to be stopped by Dooku. "You cannot help him alone young Jedi." Ahsoka whirls on Dooku. "I can't just leave him to die!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dooku nods, "As much as I would like nothing more than watch him suffer I know Obi-Wan will be next and I will not allow that." He looks to Ahsoka's second lightsaber. "Give me your other lightsaber…We may have a chance if we fight together."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ahsoka hesitates looking at the Count, the former Jedi and Sith Lord. Her attention is drawn by another scream from Anakin. "Alright." She sighs not liking the idea of having to work with him but she has no choice. Holding out the other lightsaber to him. "Don't try anything."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""You go left. I'll draw his attention." Dooku takes the lightsaber and looking to his Master he straightens the best he can trying to regain some of his composure. "Master, I believe it's time to leave surely the Republic will have more Jedi coming."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sidious snarls at Dooku, "You brought them here my apprentice." Dooku nods, "I apologize Master, I just wanted to have something of my old Padawan. I had no intention of making him my apprentice." Dooku gets closer to Sidious. "He must die. Kill him to prove your loyalty." /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dooku pauses a moment then nods, "As you wish Master." Sidious stops his attack on Anakin and the Jedi knight is unconscious on the floor. Dooku takes a few steps towards Obi-Wan. The boy is trying to push himself up but is too weak from the attack. Such a waste to kill the boy but if he wants to get rid of the corrupt senate…"Grand...father…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dooku stops looking down at the helpless pleading face. "No." Sidious frowns. "what was that?" Dooku turns to stand in front of Obi-Wan protectively, "I said no. I will not kill the boy." Sidious snarls at him. "Then you will die beside him!" Sidious launches another barrage of Force lightening and Dooku ignites his borrowed lightsaber and the bolts are absorbed. "I think not."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Obi-Wan bleary eyed looks up seeing Dooku standing protectively over him a green lightsaber in his hand deflecting the lightening from Palpatine. He spots Anakin on the floor nearby he reaches out to him. Thank the Force he's alive. He tries to move but every part of him aches./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ahsoka keeps to the shadows watching seeing Dooku now turned to fight the Sith Lord she sees her chance and leaping from behind her green/yellow lightsaber ignites only to come into contact with red and a searing laughter. "Young fool! Do you think you can stop me?!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Maybe not alone but then I'm not am I?" Ahsoka smirks as Dooku comes into the fray. Green, yellow and red whirling and hissing with each blocked blow. The energy in the air is electric. Dooku regains his strength fighting with style and precision. Ahsoka is a fierce duellist and Sidious is struggling to fight the two of them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""It is over my old Master." Dooku presses the attack. Sidious laughs, "You and your little Jedi will fall." Ahsoka leaps over him pushing him from the door he is trying to get to. "Oh I don't think so. You're going nowhere but to prision!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dooku knows that won't happen. He has to end it and end it here and now. If he doesn't then Obi-Wan will never be safe. He knows Sidious would hunt escape and torture and kill Obi-Wan for revenge on him. Gritting his teeth he uses his rage to give him strength to disarm quite literally his Sith Master./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""You are under arrest Sith." Ahsoka holds her lightsaber to the back of Sidious. Without word or thought Dooku swings the blade cutting Sidious in half. As the torso lands the hood falls back and Ahsoka sucks in a breath. "The Chancellor?!" She stands in shock for a moment before shaking her head and raising her saber to Dooku, "Drop the lightsaber Dooku."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dooku complies. "It was the only way. The Republic would not have been able to contain him." Using the Force Ahsoka calls the other lightsaber to her hand, casting a glance over to Anakin who has started to regain consciousness./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Once the clones have secured Dooku she runs over to him, "Master?" Anakin waves her away. "Check…Obi-Wan." She runs over to Obi-Wan, "Uh..Obi-Wan?" She's unsure should she pick him up or…Obi-Wan sits up looking at her. "Ahsoka?" She smiles at him, "Hey are you alright?" He nods a little bit. "I've been better…The Sith Master was Palpatine."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""I know…Dooku has just killed him." Ahsoka looks back briefly to the body of the Chancellor…no the Sith Lord. Obi-Wan looks over to Dooku who is just standing surrounded by clones looking over at him. Wavering Obi-Wan get to his feet only to find himself now being picked up by Anakin. "Don't worry Obi-Wan you're safe now." /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Obi-Wan barely registers what Anakin says he is watching Dooku. "Ok guys take him away and contact the temple…I…I can't believe Palpatine…" Obi-Wan frowns as Dooku's led away. "I want to see him." Anakin frowns, "What Dooku?" Obi-Wan nods. "I'm sorry Obi-Wan but I don't think that's…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Grandfather!" Obi-Wan calls out trying to get out of Anakin's arms. "Obi-Wan…Obi-Wan he's not your grandfather." Anakin frowns with concern. Obi-Wan keeps struggling. Dooku looking over at the commotion. "Obi-Wan." He calls over, "It will be alright…Go with Skywalker." /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Obi-Wan stops struggling but is clearly deflated. Ahsoka looks to Anakin sadly. "I want to get him checked out by the healers. Stay here with Rex until more Jedi arrive." Ahsoka nods, "Yes Master."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Anakin stands back watching Healer Che talk with Obi-Wan as she examined him on the bed. A slight clicking alerted Anakin to Master Yoda's presence. The wizened old Jedi doesn't speak just stands next to Anakin looking at Obi-Wan. Anakin sighs. "He called out for Dooku…called him grandfather!" He shakes his head. "I should've been quicker finding him…This is my fault."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Yodas ears twitch up, "Your fault is it?" Yoda looks up at him. "Do this to him did you? No, your fault this is not. Help him now we must." Yoda looks back to Obi-Wan with a sigh. "Destroyed the Arbor device has been." Anakin looks down to Yoda eyes wide in shock, "What? How?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Did it Dooku did. Told me he has. Believe him I do." Anakin looks back to Obi-Wan who's pouting at Che. Obviously the healer has told him something and he doesn't like it. "So he's going to have to grow up again." Yoda nods, "Yes, decided the council has, train again he will." /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Anakin frowns, "But he is already a Jedi! A Master!" Yoda sighs, "With Dooku for some time he has been. Manipulated, tortured to be a child he has been. To be himself again he must learn." Anakin knows that Master Yoda is right. "So what will happen to him?" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""To the crèche he must go." Again Anakin can't believe what he is hearing! "Master you can't! I'll take him." Yoda shakes his head, "A Padawan you have Anakin." Anakin sighs he remembers hearing this before. "I am aware of that Master, but Ahsoka and I can help him better we know him."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Anakin waits hoping Yoda will hear the wisdom in his words. He wished he had the patience that Obi-Wan had. Taking a breath eventually Yoda nods. "With you Obi-Wan will stay." Anakin nods respectfully, "Thank you Master."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Two days into Obi-Wan living with Anakin and Ahsoka and Anakin was searching for Obi-Wan. "I swear he is doing this to get back at me." Ahsoka can't help but smirk. "He can't have gotten far Master and can't you sense him?" Anakin grits his teeth as he shakes his head. "No. He may behave like a child for the most part but he still knows everything he learned as a Jedi and he is shielding himself."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Down in the cells of the Jedi Temple Obi-Wan waves his hand sending a little bump with the Force to distract the Temple guards and when they go to investigate the noise he slips inside. It's quite easy but then who would break into a prison. Heading down the corridor he stops outside of the only active cell./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Obi-Wan, what are you doing down here? They will not be pleased you are here." Dooku looks down at the boy. Obi-Wan shrugs, "I wanted to talk to you." Dooku sighs, "Obi-Wan," Obi-Wan waves a hand, "Please let me speak." Dooku stops sitting down on his solitary bench that was also a bed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""I am in two minds over what you did to me. On one hand you have taken my life, tortured me and forced me to behave how you wanted…but then you started to encourage me when you saw I was interested in archaeology, providing the best tools, encouragement…something in you changed…why?" Obi-Wans blue green eyes studied the face of the man who was his enemy, his grandmaster, his grandfather and in the end his saviour. As he was certain if Dooku hadn't stepped in both Anakin and he would be dead./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""You. You are what caused the change. When you accepted you were my grandson, I lost all interest in the war and I withdrew for the most part and I knew my Master was suspicious." Dooku looks upon him lovingly. "I promised myself that I would not let any harm befall you and when Sidious attacked you. I knew what had to be done to protect you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Obi-Wan doesn't speak for a moment. "Is the machine truly destroyed?" Dooku nods. "I'm afraid so Obi-Wan. I did inform Master Yoda where it is…what's left of it." Obi-Wan looks crestfallen. "I am sorry Obi-Wan. Have the council decided what will happen to you." Obi-Wan nods, "I've to train again. The council feel my mental state has been greatly affected." He sighs, "Anakin is to be my "guardian"." He sighs, "I've gone from being a child with you to a child here."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""I can only apologize Obi-Wan. Yes I had previously taken delight in causing you pain and when this opportunity came up at first I found it pleasing to have you out the way everyone would be looking for the great Jedi General Obi-Wan not a little boy. It seemed perfect however, I grew attached to you as my former padawans apprentice." He looks forlorn as he recalls Qui-Gon. "Perhaps if we had known each other before things may have been different." He stands towering over Obi-Wan. "Now, we cannot change the past. As Qui-Gon was fond of saying we must focus on the now. Me, my punishment and you, you must return to Skywalker."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Obi-Wan heads back up into the Temple and finds a quiet spot in the room of a Thousand Fountains to think. He had spent the last 12 years of his life as a Jedi Knight and Master. Trained the very man who was now his guardian. He had already been through the Jedi training and now he has to go through it all again. He sighs but then he remembers something Qui-Gon said to him once. emA Jedi never stops learning. Even old Masters are still learners. There is always something new to learn. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"He hears footsteps quickening to him and he spots a very dishevelled face filled with worry Anakin coming towards him. He smirks a little maybe it's his turn to run Anakin ragged. Getting to his feet he walks towards his future./p  
p class="MsoNormal"_/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongThank you for reading! I have had a couple of PMs asking me to continue this as an Padawan Obi-Wan to a Master Anakin. If it's something you want I'll carry on although probably under a new title./strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	21. Authors Note

Due to surprisingly popular demand I'm working on a sequel! Thank you again all who have read, reviewed, pm'd, followed and favorited this story! Thanks again and watch this space for the next installment! I may have the first chapter up today as work is slow!

UPDATE! First chapter of New Beginnings is up! Unfortunately ff net won't let me post a link to a story on it's own site! You can find it under my profile or PM for a link.


End file.
